Unlikeliest of Lovers
by cjfreeman
Summary: Mistoffelees realises he has feelings for a certain curious cat and tries to figure out how to deal with them. WARNING: Slash
1. Strange New Feelings

**Second fic! W00t! It's a Cats one again but to be honest it's the only story I like writing with at the moment. Now there are some bits to explain…**

**First off, it feels much more right to me to make Mistoffelees gay. Don't get me wrong I can see him as straight but I prefer him gay. Tugger goes both ways and overall I love the Misto x Tugger pairing. It's just kinda heart-warming. **

**This story is about Misto discovering he has feelings for a certain curious cat and trying to deal with them. I've decided how I want it to end I just need to figure out how to get there so expect a few chapters when I get around to writing them. I intend for this to get slashy so fair warning.**

**Okay then, hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or any of the characters, duh!**_

**Unlikeliest of Lovers**

**1. Strange New Feelings**

Mistoffelees was quite a deceiving cat. You might think you had figured him out only to find shortly after that what you thought couldn't be more wrong. His fur was a tuxedo pattern and being mostly jet black allowed him to hide in the most unlikely of places. It was said that he could squeeze through the tiniest crack and more than one Jellicle certainly knew this was true, after all he was magic cat. His signature number at the Jellicle Ball listed many of his exploits such as being able to pick any card from the pack and being equally cunning with dice. He was clever in that way. Many had claimed to actually have seen him pull seven kittens out of a hat not long ago and he loved to let them believe it even though only he knew whether it was true or not. He loved the song sung for him though, 'The Magical Mister Mistoffelees'. He loved being able to perform in front of everybody. Spectacular feats of dance and magic really let him get noticed by the others. He wasn't a quiet or boring cat – although he could be if he wanted to be, remember he was deceiving, - just still a little young and still had the demeanour of a kitten even though he had been a tom for a few weeks now. It meant many of the other Jellicles hadn't quite seen him in an adult light yet. It bugged him from time to time but he didn't hate the idea of being perceived as a little juvenile, it allowed him to get away with some of his more kittenish traits and afforded him the luxury of being rather playful.

Today though was different for Misto. He was sitting in his pipe, watching the everyday goings on of the junkyard. Munkustrap was being vigilant as always, Bomba and Demeter were chatting away as they always did, Jenny was bustling around tidying and interfering with the kittens and Skimble was enjoying a nice cup of tea. Everything seemed pretty ordinary and Misto considered slinking away to practice some magic. Something stopped him in his thoughts though. His mind froze as he saw Tugger pacing across the clearing in the junkyard followed by his ever-hollering fan club. Misto stopped and stared for a moment, trying to figure out why he was staring to being with. He knew he was peering over at Tugger, his long-time friend who he playfully bantered with everyday but this time something was a little off. Tugger seemed different. Maybe it was the way the sun was hitting him or maybe Misto had bumped his head but Tugger looked amazin. His gazing had caused him to let down his guard of mystery for Tugger had seen him sitting stock-still and gawking.

"Girls, please!" Tugger asked of his fan club,

"You know you're all beautiful, but this cat's gotta take a while and chill". He said silkily with a gyration from his hips.

The kittens surrounding him all simultaneously swooned and then just seemed to get all the more talkative.

"When will you be back Tugger?"

"Can we come with you?"

"You're the sexiest thing alive Tugger!"

He smirked at that last one.

"I'll be back soon girls, take a break!" Tugger told them in his sensual fashion.

The kittens dispersed slowly leaving the cat free to go see his friend in the pipe. He started sauntering over to Misto who then realised he had been seen and knew he couldn't hide away now. He was like a deer in the headlights as the sexy cat got closer.

"Hey Misto." Tugger offered casually jumping up onto the top of the pipe in looking in from above.

"Uh…yeah…uh…I mean…Hi Tug" He chastised himself internally for stumbling over his words.

Tugger looked down and smirked "Is that it?"

"Uh, I mean, how's it going?"

"What can I say? Adoring public, every queen in this place like putty in my paw and the looks of a god!" he said ruffling his mane a little.

Misto thought about what Tugger said for a second and felt a little swoon himself before he jumped back into his usual person, "You know you're too modest sometimes."

"I don't have a problem with knowing I'm beautiful, everyone loves the Rum Tum Tugger!"

'_I can see why' _Misto thought.

"I rather thought you were a terrible bore actually" he countered with a wry smile.

Tugger stuck his tongue out at Misto. It made him look surprisingly cute for such a renowned sex symbol and the tux felt the corners of his mouth turn up a tad.

"Don't you ever think about settling down?" the magic cat asked constantly trying to keep his head out of the Heaviside layer.

"Come on Mist, you know I'm not a one-mate kinda guy"

'_Shame'_

"Wouldn't it be nice though? I mean being able to care and look after someone?" the black cat asked curiously. He wondered from time to time whether he would ever see the biggest player in town tied down to one cat. He pictured for a moment what life would be like mated to Tugger, then shook himself out of it realising what it was that he was thinking.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird the whole time we've been talking."

"No I haven't!"

"Yeah you have. Something on your mind?"

'_Yeah, you'_ his brain said to him,

"No, nothing much. So what are you gonna do today?"

"I'm gonna try and slip away for a bit. I love my girls but they can be a pain in the arse sometimes. And sometimes even the boys can be a nag, I tell you Mist, when you bat for both teams everyone wants a piece of you" he laughed. "I fancy some place quiet, you know?"

"Perhaps you should whittle down their numbers a little" Misto suggested.

"You want one of 'em?"

"Wha? You… I mean I… Uh, no thanks, I'm fine." Misto spluttered being caught off guard, his mind only on one particular cat at the moment.

"You sure? I got plenty to spare."

"Thanks Tug, but I'm okay"

"Well alright. Hey, I'm gonna split while the kittens are away, catch you later huh?"

"Yeah sure, see you later."

Tugger jumped down and started to quickly stalk away. He stopped before he got too far though and leaned back, "Offer still stands by the way. You want me to set you up I'm there for ya buddy."

"Cheers Tug" Misto said with a hint of anxiety as he watched the maned coon wink at him and slip behind a junk pile. His heart fluttered for a second.

'_What the hell are you thinking Misto?' _

He sat back and put his paws over his eyes trying to make sense of what just happened. He knew he and Tugger had been talking but all he could remember was just how fine the tom looked today, and everyday now come to think of it. The look of his fur, his eyes, his smile, his arms, his hips, his body was just spectacular. He'd never really felt like this before about anyone. Sure there were times when he'd liked the look of a passing cat and thought about them in 'that way', but never did he think he might feel the same way about Tugger. How was he meant to even deal with this?

He slumped over in despair feeling stupid at not knowing what to do. He let out a small groan as he recalled a few flash moments from their conversation and how stupid he must have sounded. Why would Tugger ever be interested in him? He could have the pick of the tribe and beyond and it was certainly true that he did just that on a nightly basis. How could a small black cat like him even come close to catching the eye of the Rum Tum Tugger? Besides, he'd said he could never be mated to just one cat.

He thought he was supposed to be able to handle these kinds of feelings, but he couldn't. He felt stupid. Really really stupid and was beginning to get frustrated, although these two emotions just led to sadness. He curled up in pipe with his back to the junkyard where the Jellicles were going about their day and let a silent tear slip from his eye. Misto's teardrop sparkled ever so slightly in the dark of the pipe due to his magic and in any other situation one might think it was quite beautiful. How could he have allowed himself to feel like this though? He let his sadness consume him for a while. He tried to think if there was any way he could talk to Tugger about what he felt but in the end he just ended up where he started. This only upset him more.

Outside the pipe, Munkustrap was strolling by making sure everything was in order. He flicked his ears when he thought he heard a soft whimper coming from somewhere. He looked around but couldn't see anyone anywhere. He kept hearing the sound though and started to look harder. The soft crying was so gentle he wondered if perhaps a kitten had fallen and scraped his or her knee. He eventually pinpointed the noise as coming from the pipe. Misto's pipe. Puzzled, he looked in. Misto startled at the sudden intrusion to his solemn privacy.

"Go away!" he yelled before realising who it was. "Oh. Sorry Munk" he said trying to hide his face and stifle his sobbing. Munk could definitely see the young tux was upset.

"What's wrong, Misto?" he asked delicately as he climbed into join the tom and block the view from anyone that might happen to pass by.

"It's nothing", Misto said trying his hardest not to look silly in front of the Jellicle protector.

"Well it's certainly something. Cats don't cry for no reason" he pried as gently as he could. "If you tell me what's wrong then maybe I can make it better"

"I don't think you could." The tux said starting to tear up again. "Please just go away" he pleaded feeling mortified that Munk would see him like this.

"Come on Misto, I'm only trying to help. You've trusted me with a lot before and I'm sure there's nothing you can say to shock me".

Misto swallowed hard, knowing he was right. How, though, was he supposed to tell the Jellicle protector that he might have the hots for the silver tabby's younger brother?

"I'm not totally sure why I'm upset" Munk nodded as he listened, "it's really confusing."

"Just try and say it as simply as you can."

"Well…I…um…well I think…I feel like I like someone whose always been my friend before" he managed to squeek out.

"Well that's not so bad. Who's the lucky queen?" Munk said adopting a relaxed attitude.

"Well that's the thing" Misto stammered, "she's not a queen, I mean he's not a queen, I mean…ugh!" he felt stupid again.

"You're saying there's a tom you like?" Munk enquired. Misto nodded meekly, "you know there's nothing wrong with that right?"

"I know it's okay to like toms, it's just who I think I like that's the problem"

"And who is that?" Munk said very tenderly.

"It's…It's…Well, it's…"

"Go on Misto, you'll feel so much better when you sa-"

"Tugger!" he blurted out finally.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, Munk's eyes shot open wide, his body quite rigid. Misto instantly felt regret. Had he made the tabby angry now he'd told him he liked his brother? What was going to happen now?

His mind screamed, _'Oh Misto you idiot! Why did you say anything?"_


	2. Like only Tugger would

**Yay Chapter 2! **

**Yeah this one is about 1000 words shorter than the first chapter but it covers what I want it to. I'll try and make new ones a little longer.**

**Misto decides what to do and Tugger gets a few ideas of his own**

_**Disclaimer: Cats ain't mine, don't sue me please. Kthxbai**_

**Update: I realised by emitting two tiny letters and an apostrophe from one word that what Munk thinks at the end made no sense whatsoever. Whoops. I shouldn't write late at night, my brain stops working at 11pm it seems.**

**Unlikeliest of Lovers**

**2. Like only Tugger would**

Misto just sat, waiting for the tabby to speak, his lip began to quiver as he got more and more scared at what the tabby might come back with.

"Well. I didn't expect to hear that." Munk spoke finally, "How long have you known?"

"Well, not long. It only seemed this morning that I saw him and started feeling the way I do" Misto said quietly awaiting his fate. "Are you mad?" he squeaked.

Munk shot him a surprised look but then softened and placed his paws on the young tom's shoulders. "Oh Misto, of course I'm not mad! Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Because he's your brother." Misto looked down shamefully.

"Oh Misto!" Munk said pulling him into a hug. The tux let a few more tears slip from being overwhelmed by the situation. "You should know such a thing would never make me mad."

"I don't know what to do Munk." Misto said his face buried in Munk's shoulder.

"Well, you say it was only this morning you started feeling like this?"

"Mmhmm"

"Maybe you should give it a while and make sure you really know how you feel before acting"

"I guess you're right" Misto sniffled. Munk wiped away some of his tears with his paw, still amazed even to this day by how they sparkled in the dark. He knew how special this cat was and how clever. He felt a pang of anxiety for Misto in his mind as he knew what his brother was like when it came to dating. There was only one thing he was after and it usually didn't take too long for him to get it. He didn't want to tell the young tux not to see how he felt but he certainly didn't want him to get hurt like so many vulnerable toms and queens before him. He sighed gently, propping the tom back up.

"Okay, so what are you gonna do now?" he asked

"I guess I'll find Jemima and try and take my mind off of it for now." Misto decided

"Good plan twinkle toes!"

Misto seemed to perk up a bit at that. Munk helped him up and out of the pipe.

"Mistoffelees." Munk said. He only addressed him in his full name when he was being serious. "You do understand what a special Jellicle cat you are don't you?"

Misto just looked a little embarrassed but smiled all the same.

"The whole tribe is incredibly grateful for all the things you've done for us. Surely none of us have ever seen a Cat quite as clever as you." He said like a proud father would say to his kitten.

"Oh go on!" Misto said feeling as if Munk said anything else as nice he might make his head explode.

"I mean it though Mist. Just take care. I don't know what we'd do if something happened to you.

"I will Munk, don't worry."

With a quick hug they parted ways, Munk returned to his rounds and Misto scampered off to find Jemima and see if she wanted to chase some rats. Munk watched him as he ran off. He really hoped Tugger wouldn't be so…well…Tuggerish should the time come that Misto decides to tell him how he feels. He'd hate to see the young tom get his heart broken.

Tugger was strolling along one of the many pathways that lead away from the clearing. He'd been walking a while now and he knew the further away he got from the centre the less chance his fan club would have of finding him. He liked having some peace and quiet every now and then. It gave him time to think. One thing in particular was on his mind today, and that was Misto's strangeness earlier. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had been off about the tom. He wasn't really concerned, after all everyone had their off moments and what's more he was the Rum Tum Tugger, he didn't care for any other. Still, he hoped the little tux was alright. It seemed like his mind was elsewhere and he'd been staring at the maned tom the entire time. You might even say transfixed on him, looking him up and down and seeming very…into him. He'd only seen that kind of look from queens and toms looking to spend some 'quality time' with him in the past. Could it be possible that Mist was looking at him in the same way? He thought about this for a moment but then started to think slightly differently, as only Tugger could. Misto WAS after all a tom now, and they were good friends so he knew Misto's eye was only really caught by toms. Tugger himself wasn't choosy when it came to gender. And misto was a very handsome cat, one might even say beautiful. And sexy. Yes definitely sexy. That sleek black body certainly did something for Tugger. It was a stirring somewhere in his mind working it's way down towards his hips. He smirked slyly. _'Could I possibly try it on with Misto?' _Tugger thought. _'I know we're friends and all but is that a problem? I mean he's gorgeous! Don't I deserve anyone and everything that's gorgeous?' _He smiled naughtily. He was formulating a plan to snag the little tom and show him just what 'quality time' with the Rum Tum Tugger meant. He veered back towards the clearing still putting the finishing touches to his idea. He was looking forward to getting a whole lot closer to tux, and he didn't mean friendship.


	3. Tugger's mask of solidarity

**Turns out FF doesn't like certain punctuation, as a result where there's meant to be a segue it just seems to flow straight through. Just imagine there are some starts separating two sections if they don't seem to fit together.**

**Okay then, Chapter three. The plot thickens as Misto bumps into Tugger. Little does he know what's really going on in Tugger's mind and what he's doing behind his back.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. x**_

**Unlikeliest of Lovers**

**3. Tugger's mask of solidarity**

Days passed and Misto was dealing with his predicament in the best way he could. He tried to keep himself busy whether that was playing with his magic or performing a few small tricks for the kittens or anything. His mind was elsewhere though. He knew what he wanted but was timid to advance. He had promised Munk he'd wait and see how things went but his feelings seemed to be getting stronger much faster than he'd expected. Tugger seemed to be treating him differently as well. Every time they'd catch each other's eye the Maine Coon would look him up and down like Misto had seen him leer over many other cats before. He could have sworn he'd even seen the tom gyrate a little towards him on occasion. He wondered if Tugger knew he had a thing for him but that was impossible, surely? He'd only told Munk and that was not without it's awkwardness. Could Munk have told anyone? Would Munk have told anyone? What if everyone found out? These thoughts kept swirling around in his head and the poor tux kept coming to the most abject of conclusions. He'd stopped getting upset over the situation now though. He'd realised the crying wouldn't help him and tried to focus his energy on figuring out what to do. He wondered if perhaps he should try and talk to Munk again but he couldn't quite muster the courage. Usually it wouldn't take any strength of will for him blabber on about anything to anyone should he decide not to be vague and aloof that day. He liked to change his manner from time to time to keep a very mysterious air about him. It seemed to make him more interesting to others, especially the kittens who would jump head over heels at seeing the mystic conjure up something to amaze them. He liked this. Would Tugger like that about him?

'_Jeez Misto! Would you give it a rest over Tugger for a moment?" _he told himself.

He realised he needed to try and get his mind off the tom so he once again sought out Jemima. If there was ever a cat bouncy enough to hijack his thoughts for the night it was she.

He found the satin red, bright-eyed young queen blabbering away with Victoria, a beautiful white young queen who was Misto's sister. They were so deep in whatever it was they were talking about they did not notice the tux's arrival. He decided to prank them. Very slowly he crept up behind the junk they were perched on and drew some magic into his paw. He let it off with a loud 'pop' and a flash of light right underneath them and the two startled queens went tumbling down onto the ground with a shout. Misto laughed at the strange positions they ended up in. Jemima was contorted on top of Victoria who was spread-eagled and looking rather dazed.

"Got you!" he said over his chuckling,

"You arse!" Victoria shot playfully at Misto bringing herself back together, "Jems get off me!" she said giving the reddish queen a shove.

"You know you're gonna get a smack for that, don't you Misto?" Jemima smiled getting ready to pounce at the tom.

"You'll never take me alive!" the tom yelled and started to run, the two queens following closely behind hell bent on catching him, pinning him down and making him proclaim their glory.

Misto ducked in and out and all around the inner workings of the junkyard trying to throw the two queens off, but they were very nimble and good at chasing. He managed to deceive them a few times with magic but they always managed to find him again. They were laughing so much and being so skittish that none of them were really looking where they were running. Misto managed to put some distance between them. He thought he'd lost them and looked back to try and see how far he'd gotten. He did so while rounding a corner and – not seeing where he was going – inadvertently ran at full speed straight into the chest of a black and leopard spotted tom coming the other way. The two went tumbling down onto the ground and it took a moment for them realise what had happened. Misto managed to look up from his position of being buried in the wild mane of the tom he'd hit.

"Well, hello." The tom said, his voice dripping with salaciousness.

"Oh! Uh…Hi Tug" Miso said sheepishly

"Now to what do I owe the pleasure of you to end up on top of me like this?" Tugger said with a smirk

"I was…uh…just running from Jemima and Victoria."

"Girl trouble?"

"Just a little prank, is all"

"Well it's real good to see you Mist, especially up close."

"What? I mean, yeah, good to see you too Tug, up close. No wait! I mean…um…it's just good to see you"

Tugger could see the tom was getting flustered like he was the other day, he decided to move in for the snare,

"You know I never realised how…cute you are Misto."

The small tom's heart leapt into his throat and his eyes shot open, locking with Tugger's.

"Don't look so surprised babe, you must know how great you look."

"Oh no." the tom stammered, "I mean, I'm nothing special."

"Au contraire, you've got the sleek, silky smoothness that I bet some toms would kill for."

Misto blushed under the white fur on his face, he couldn't believe Tugger was saying these things to him but he didn't want him to stop.

"I'm sure you must have had some cats taking an interest in you, I bet they can't keep their hands off of you sometimes."

"Stop." Misto giggled, "No not really. I don't think I'm all that interesting looking."

"Really?" Tugger pretended to be surprised, "a beautiful thing like you and no suitors. I find that quite hard to believe", Tugger reached up and begin to scritch slowly behind the tux's ear. Misto couldn't help but let his instincts betray him. He closed his eyes and leant into Tugger's paw. Tugger smirked more, he could see his plan was working.

"Mmmm", Misto began to purr quietly, a smile appearing in his lips. "Well I've never really tried to look for anyone before" he struggled to say, "I've always tried to keep quite mysterious as you've probably noticed."

"I would've thought that would only make you ever the more…enticing." He stressed the last word as he let it slide from his lips in the sexiest voice he could muster, not really a difficult feat for him. After all, he'd had a lot of practice.

"Oh Everlasting!" Misto spluttered as he giggled like the bigger tom's fan club. He knew he must have been sounding like a kitten so he quickly decided he didn't want to let his mysterious guise down too far. He thought he would try and play Tugger at his own game,

"Well, maybe I wasn't interested in just any old tom" he said trying to make his voice sound sexy. "Maybe I only wanted the best." He tried to look Tugger in the eye and seem delicious, although he didn't know if he could even emit a delicious vibe.

"Oh really?" Tugger said, a little taken aback at the tux's change in voice. He decided to bring his other paw up onto Misto's lower back and rub gently drawing a small gasp from him. He wouldn't let the tom have the upper hand, "Well maybe you and I should spend some time together one night",

"Really? I mean, uh…sure, that sounds cool" Misto said forgetting his trying to be sexy for a second.

"What do you say I take you out tomorrow night? Just us two. Perhaps I can show you a good time."

"Yeah I'd like that." Misto said trying to contain his excitement. He couldn't believe it was actually he Tugger was saying this to. "I'll look forward to it".

"Beautiful. Now, how 'bout we get off the ground? Huh sparkles"

Misto giggled again. He reluctantly pushed himself off of the Maine coon and stood up over him. He looked down at the gorgeous body of the Rum Tum Tugger and swooned a little.

"Help me up?" Tugger said offering his paw to Misto,

"Oh sure". He grasped the extended paw and pulled him off the ground. Tugger took this opportunity to rub up against the smaller tux. It made him a little weak at the knees.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then. Take it easy Sparkles." And with that he strolled away feeling very smug. His plan was already working.

Misto just stood. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Had he actually just scored a date with the Rum Tum Tugger? It seemed he had. He was ecstatic! He laughed to himself and spun in a circle for being so overjoyed. Just days ago he had thought that Tugger would never take an interest in a little thing like him and now for the sake of bumping into him actually managed to get a date, and with no effort on his part.

'_How can this be happening!' _ he thought.

He was so elated he didn't notice the two queens he'd pranked earlier jump on him from behind.

"Got you! They yelled and pinned him down.

"Say we're the Queens of the World!" Jemima said while sitting his back

"Fine! You're the Queens of the World! Get off!" Misto said quite uncomfortably.

"And that you suck!" said Victoria

"Fine! I suck! I suck! Now please get off!" They let him up.

"Hey Misto, why so happy?" Victoria said noticing him quite chipper for someone who was just pinned down.

"Can you girls keep a secret?" he asked, bursting to tell someone

"Sure!" the queens said together.

Misto proceeded to tell them of everything that had happened up until this point. When he had finished they sat there, rather dumbfounded.

"You and Tugger?" Jemima asked curiously

"Yep."

"On a date?" asked Jemima

"Yeah?" he said feeling that the queens weren't overly thrilled.

"Don't you think he's kinda…Tuggerish for you?"

"Well, I mean, I know his history and all but…I kinda like him"

They sat there quietly for a few moments more, Misto starting to regret having told them so freely.

"Are you guys mad?" he asked starting to feel like he did with Munkustrap a few days earlier.

"No" the queens said together, "just anxious I suppose".

"Anxious for what?" he asked timidly.

"We don't wanna see you get hurt, bro" Victoria said

"You are really special to us and we'd hate to see you shot down"

"Oh come on guys! It's only a date, what harm can it do?"

"Well alright" Jemima said, "but just remember, he's Tugger".

"Yeah yeah…" the small tux said not feeling great about their conversation. He was still glad that he'd managed to score some time with Tugger though. He excused himself from the girls and went to sit in his pipe and feel elated by himself.

Tugger walked back to the clearing. He was quite pleased with himself for so easily getting Misto to agree to a date with him. He would lay it on thick when the time came and he was sure he'd manage to get what he wanted without too much effort on his part. Right now though he was looking for another cat. Her name was Bombalurina, and he knew he could get what he wanted with her straight away. He found her alone in her den and was quick to lay on the charm.

While he was enjoying his time with her, in another part of the junkyard the small tuxedoed tom was day-dreaming – or rather night-dreaming – about his date. Maybe he could be the one to tempt the Rum Tum Tugger into finally mating to one cat. _'Maybe'_ he thought '_just maybe_'.

He didn't realise how much his infatuation was blinding him towards the real Tugger and how badly the maned cat could hurt him if he let his guard down too much.

**Oh no! How could Tugger do that? We'll have to wait and see what happens.**

**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. If it sucks, tell me and I'll try and make it better. **


	4. Pause for thought

**Wow. I'm being hyper-productive these last few days. Maybe I'll finish it before the week is out, who can say?**

**Anyway, not MUCH development in this one but Tugger gets a good talking to from Munk. In the next chapter I hope to deepen the plot but I didn't think I could get away with not writing this one in between. **

**Cheers to HumanGuineapig and x-Stage-STARR-x for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated. **

_**Disclaimer: Cats? Nope, not mine.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Pause for thought**

Misto lay awake. The morning was coming and he tried to drift off into sleep but he couldn't. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten a date with the Rum Tum Tugger! Where would he take him? What would he do? What was Tugger like on a date?

He watched the junkyard slowly start to illuminate with daylight. He always loved to watch the night turn into the day and the day into night. He felt it was rather magical, but not his type of magical, more divine. He eventually managed to slip into a light snooze, dreaming of Tugger. He slept with a smile.

Tugger rolled himself off of Bombalurina's bed. He felt he could use a good long sleep before his date with Misto, besides it wouldn't hurt to allow some time for Bomba's scent to dissipate from his fur.

"Leaving so soon?" the red queen asked from her position on her bed.

"I don't stick around, babe." Tugger brushed her off

"Will you be back any time soon?"

"I dunno. Maybe, I couldn't really say."

With that he left the den. One might think Bomba would be hurt by Tugger's using her for his pleasure but she knew he was like that, and it wasn't all bad for her either. In many ways she didn't mind but she always thought it would be nice if perhaps he'd stay around for a while after mating with her. She passed it off as just another night with Tugger and went to sleep.

Outside, Tugger made for his den. He felt drained and only thought about sleeping. He went inside his bachelor pad and threw himself down on his bed consisting of a few old blankets. He lay there letting his thoughts wind down so he could slip away. Misto crossed his mind. He was looking forward to spending some time with the little tom but more importantly he was thinking about what he'd like to do with him. To him. He smiled deviously to himself. He lay for a little while longer and it was then he replayed in his mind how he'd gotten to this point with Misto. He chuckled slyly as he remembered the little tom bounding into him and how they ended up on the floor. He remembered Misto's strange actions a few days earlier and how they now made sense, kinda. He remembered how it all started just by going over to see his friend, and then he paused. Misto was his friend, wasn't he? He tried – in his head - to mix Misto as his friend with Misto as his good time boy as he was trying to make him. They just didn't seem compatible and he felt a twinge of guilt inside realising what he was intending to do with the tux.

'_Can I do that to him?' _he wondered

Now, Tugger was a player. He knew that, everyone else knew that, but he did have a heart. True, it did get pushed into the background most of the time by his over-active libido but it was there. He asked himself over and over again _'Can I do that to Misto?' _He lay staring at the roof of his den, puzzling. He wasn't really the relationship type, but even so he didn't want to brush the tom off like he did with, say, Bombalurina. The tux was special to him, but not in that way. At least, he didn't think he was. Was he? They had always been really good friends and he'd hate to lose that for the sake of a quick mating. He remained there for a while, wondering what to do.

"I still can't believe it" Jemima said to her friend. The two were in her den, laying top to tail on her bed chatting as friends do. "Does Misto even know what he's letting himself in for?"

"Well he must" Victoria replied "he's known Tugger since, like, forever. He knows how he does business"

"I think we all do." They exchanged awkward glances to each other.

"What if he hurts Misto?" Victoria worried for her brother,

"Do you think he would?"

"Well he's done it before, what would stop him from doing it again?"

"Maybe he feels differently about him."

"Why do you say that?" Victoria said sitting up.

"Well, they are good friends, maybe he feels he can trust Misto better with his feelings, if he has any" Jemima said staying where she was.

"Well you and he get along like a house on fire, would you say the same thing about you and him?"

"Nah. Me and Tugger are just good friends with some flirting on the side, we'd never do anything like THAT"

"Are you sure? I would."

"Victoria! You're talking about your brother's date!" she chided with a naughty look in her eye.

"I know! But Tugger IS gorgeous".

"Fair enough."

"Seriously though, Jems. Do you think Misto will be okay?"

"Well, he's a big boy, I guess he can do what he wants."

"But do you think he'll be OKAY?"

"Well I think he probably will, but we can keep an eye on them just in case"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, we've been talking about those two for ages, let's do something else. Fancy some milk?" Jemima said getting up.

"Sure"

It got to around 3PM and Misto awoke from his slumber. He gently stretched himself out in his pipe and tried to bring his mind together. He smiled when he remembered what a treat he was in for soon. He got up and climbed out of his pipe, full of energy and happy as a clam. He greeted all the cats he saw as he went about his business and even stopped to help Gus - an old and shabby looking cat with a rich history – on his way. He skipped along one of the many paths as happy as he could be. He knew he must have looked odd running around with a huge grin plastered on his face but he didn't care. He had a date with the sexiest cat around in a few hours.

"You seem rather gleeful" Munkustrap chimed in as Misto passed him. The tux stopped and ran back up to him.

"Oh Munk! Everything's wonderful!" Misto proclaimed.

"Well that's good to hear. Might I ask what it is that's got you so happy?"

"Well, you know you told me to wait and see how it went with Tugger?"

Munk raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he said slowly.

"Well, funniest thing, I was laying on top of him yesterday and he said I looked really nice and he asked me out and I said yes and later he's taking me somewhere and…" the tom said as fast as lightning.

Munk looked startled, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You were laying on top of him?"

"Oh no! Not like that" the tom giggled, "I bumped into him and we fell down. We weren't doing THAT".

"Oh I see. I thought you were going to wait a while and see how things panned out?" The silver tabby asked.

"Well it was he that suggested it."

"Oh was it now?"

"Yeah, I had no idea he felt the same way" the young tom squeaked, feeling like he was a mile up in the air. "Gotta go Munk, I just can't keep still! Bye!" he said scampering off and out of sight.

Munk stood there for a moment wondering what it was the Maine Coon was up to. He hadn't seemed to express any interest in Misto before other than friendship but the tux said it was he that suggested a date. He feared he knew all too well what it was that Tugger was hoping to achieve. He decided to go and find him and try to clarify a few points.

Tugger was rudely awakened by some shoving from a silver tabby.

"Hey! Wake up!" Munk said firmly.

"What?" Tugger slurred

"I wanna talk to you about something important"

Tugger felt he knew what it was Munk had come to speak to him over. Still, he feigned innocence, "And what would that be my oh-so-inquisitive brother?"

"You asked Misto out on a date?"

"Yeah. So?"

"What are you intending to do with him, Tug?"

"Nothing much. Show him a good time I guess."

"That's what I feared"

"Hey, I am what I am." Tugger said turning to try and go back to sleep.

"Tugger!" Munk grabbed him and flipped him back, "You can't just treat Misto like you treat one of your floosies"

"Would you relax? I'm not going to do anything."

"Oh how I wish I could believe that. Tugger, everyone knows you're only out for one thing and I don't think Misto is the type you should be trying to mate with and dashing off"

"For your information, I only wanted to spend some time with my friend but this time with the possibility of it developing into something a little more special."

"How can I believe you? Please tell me" the tabby strained to ask.

"As I said, he's my friend. Yeah I guess he's sexy as hell and I wouldn't mind a little rough and tumble with him but I wouldn't just dive in with the one intention of scoring. He means a little more to me than that. He means a lot more to me than some of those tarts over in the alleys near Tottenham Court that throw themselves at me soon as look at me so I think I can spend some time getting to know him in a different way"

Munk stared at Tugger for moment. Could it be that he was thinking with his brain for once? "Okay Tug, I'll believe you for now. But I swear you'll be sorry if you jerk that kid around, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Tugger said sarcastically. "Now will you get out, I gotta make myself sexy for tonight, not that it takes much" he smirked.

"Everlasting Cat, Tugger! Do you ever turn it off?"

"Nope".

Munk left feeling exactly the same as he'd come in, a little confused and a lot suspicious.

Tugger decided it was probably time to start preening for the night. He thought about what Munk had said and wondered what it really was he was hoping to achieve with the young tom. He knew it had started out as wanting a quick fumble, but was there something else there? He felt a little uneasy as he left to meet Misto.

Misto was freaking out, half from excitement, half from hoping he looked good enough. As soon as he'd calmed down earlier he went back to his den and set about trying to make himself look as good-looking as possible. He cleaned himself to perfection and was trying to use his magic to give him a little extra sleekness. He winced as he managed to singe himself slightly when trying to make his fur glimmer. He managed to fix this up though so it was unlikely Tugger would notice. As time ticked on he became more and more nervous as the date drew closer. Was his fur right? What should he say when Tugger arrived? Where were they going? How was he meant to act? He decided to try and remain mysterious so Tugger would have to work a little harder. He thought if Tugger can be hotheaded then surely he can be a tease. He began to hop from paw to paw in anticipation. He checked himself in his shard of broken mirror every few seconds to see if anything could be improved upon. He startled when Tugger entered his den without knocking and catching him by surprise.

"Good evening, Misto" Tugger said smiling. Misto had to admit he looked really good. He looked good in the daytime but now he looked great.

"Hi" he managed to say.

"Are you excited to go be going out?" Tugger asked

"You bet!" Misto remembered he was trying to be mysterious and changed his style of voice, "I mean, I've been quite curious about how the Rum Tum Tugger shows a tom a good time."

Tugger held himself for making an inappropriate remark. "Well I promise you won't be disappointed."

Tugger extended his paw for Misto. He took it and they left the den and made for the city lights. It was going to be quite a night for Misto.

**Ooooh! So they're just going of on their date. Anything could happen now.**

**Once again, I love to hear what you think. **


	5. Perfect in the moonlight

**Okey dokey, here's chapter 5. It's a long one but I tried to be good with the details. As a little preparation though, if you don't know London well or if you've never been there at night I'd advise you to Google image search 'Piccadilly Circus at night' so for when you read it you'll know what I'm talking about. **

**Misto and Tugger go on their date. **

_**Disclaimer: I really don't own Cats, I promise.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Perfect in the moonlight**

Two cats quickly ran through the streets of London. Dodging human legs and skittering around traffic, they ran towards the bright lights. Loud noises and strange smells filled the night air as the Maine coon and the small tux made their way through the intricate network of streets trying to keep as out of sight as possible.

"Tugger, don't leave me behind!" Misto called they darted across a road.

"You think I'd leave something as cute as you to find your way blind? Don't be daft." Tugger smiled

"Hey, I could manage it, I am a Jellicle."

"True."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I thought I'd show you the sites and some of my old haunts."

"Old haunts? You've been here before?"

"I was born near here, Sparkles"

"Born here? You never told me that before."

They slowed their pace a little, both of them relieved conversation was coming so easily.

"Well it wasn't the best time of my life."

"How so?"

"Things are tough 'round here, Misto. Humans kick you out of their way, food is crappy, and the toms aren't nearly as good-looking as you." Tugger said with a wink. Misto blushed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Tugs"

"I reckon it might get me further than you think."

"You can try but it'll take a little more than that to impress me" Misto said maintaining his mysteriousness.

"Well I'm sure I can think of something" Tugger said slipping an arm around the young tom. It didn't stay there for very long as suddenly a rather large Pollicle presented itself on the pavement in front of them. It took a moment for the simple creature to notice them properly but when it did it let out a fervent series of barks and snarls. The maned tom grabbed the smaller and belted for a wall at the end of an alley. The Pollicle gave chase and was getting closer to the cats with every step step it took. Tugger grabbed the tux, jumped with him onto a dumpster and practically threw him over the wall. He himself jumped for it and narrowly escaped the jaws of the gnashing beast. They could hear the dog's barks from behind their barrier but knew it couldn't break through. Tugger sat on the ground for a moment catching his breath. He preened himself a little before realising what he'd done a few seconds prior. He flipped his head around and saw the smaller tom cowering in a corner of the alley they were in looking frightened for his life. He picked himself up and hurried over. He found the little tom was shaking with fear and had his face buried in his arms.

"Misto? Are you alright?" he asked gingerly.

The tux looked up at him. Tugger could see the fear in his eyes.

"It's okay Misto. It's gone, it can't get over here."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Now, are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern for the cat.

"I think so. I landed on my feet so I don't think I'm hurt."

"Well that's good."

"I'm sorry Tug" Misto said quietly looking upset.

"What? Why in Heaviside would you be sorry?"

"For being scared. You come here all the time and it doesn't seem to phase you at all"

"Haven't you ever been here before?" the larger tom asked

"I've never been too far into the city. It's so strange. I'm not sure I can handle it."

Tugger picked the smaller tom up and pulled him into an embrace.

"It's okay Misto. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Misto nuzzled Tugger's fur feeling much safer in the larger cat's arms. He felt silly that he'd let his mysterious persona down and wondered if Tugger would not be as interested in him for that very reason. The two parted after a little while and looked around at their new location.

"Hey. Look where we are said Tugger looking up at the building in front of them."

It was the back of a fish and chip shop. "Wait here a sec" he said and darted into the back entrance.

Misto stood for a while waiting for the tom to return. The feeling of fear started creeping back now he was alone again. As he'd admitted to Tugger he'd never been into the middle of London before and wasn't sure he liked being alone in such a big and noticeably dangerous place. He felt quite vulnerable in the darkness and solitude of the alley.

Minutes passed and he was becoming more anxious. What was Tugger doing in there? He hadn't ditched Misto, had he? How would he ever get home if he had? The tux started jittering on the spot nervously as those questions kept circling in his mind. Finally, just before Misto was about to go in after him, Tugger ran out of the doorway carrying something in a piece of newspaper and being chased by a rather irate looking shopkeeper.

"Run!" Tugger said whilst laughing. The two ran off into the night with the fat human chasing them giving up after a few strides looking quite exasperated.

They raced around a few corners and stopped in the darkness when they were sure they'd lost him.

"What was all that about?" Misto said rather annoyed at being made startled like that and trying to catch his breath.

"Dinner is served" said Tugger unwrapping what he'd managed to pilfer from the shop. It was a piece of battered cod. Misto's eyes widened and he beamed at what the larger cat had gotten for them. The heavenly smell sent the tux into a world of pleasure as his stomach rumbled and mouth watered in anticipation.

"Tugger!" he exclaimed. This was far better than what they had to live on at the junkyard. That's not to say what they had was awful but fresh fish wasn't easy to come by for a cat living in a place like that. Something like this only came along once in a blue moon and even then it never looked anywhere near as good as this. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course" Tugger said, glad that he'd so obviously pleased the tux.

Misto barely had time to say thank you before he tore off a piece of the golden food and brought it to his lips. Tugger marvelled at the tom's expression as he put it in his mouth. It was an expression he imagined someone who had never tasted food before might display. The tom seemed to be rapt in his little world of heaven as he tore off another piece and ate it hungrily.

"Everlasting Cat, Tugger!" he said in between bites, "This is great!"

Tugger chuckled, "I'm glad you like it"

"Seriously! This has got to be the best thing I've ever had!"

They finished the fish together. Not much was said between them as they did. When they had done they sat next to each other quite satisfied.

"Thank you, Tugger" Misto said looking up at him with a cute smile on his face.

Tugger smiled back at him, "It was nothing. Ready to carry on?"

"Sure" the tux said getting up, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Misto smiled wider with excitement.

* * *

The two toms walked down the street, Tugger with his arm back around Misto. He pulled him closer as they drew nearer to Tottenham Court Road. Tugger was no stranger to this grimier area and the type of cat that could be found here. They embarked quickly down the street so as not to draw any unwanted attention. Misto pulled himself closer to Tugger. Looking around at some of the cats in the darkness and the rough looking humans he didn't feel like he wanted to stay long. Tugger just kept marching them through realising the tux wasn't entirely comfortable with his surroundings. He hoped where he was taking him might make up for exposing him to such seedy things.

They eventually came to the corner of Shaftesbury Avenue. Tugger steered them down the street trying to keep out of the way of passing humans. Misto seemed to cheer up at the site of the lights and warm atmosphere. He could see people smiling and enjoying themselves and felt much safer.

"This is pretty cool" the tux said to his date whilst trying to take in everything around him.

"The best part's coming up. Stay close to me, okay? It's really busy where we're going."

Misto took heed and tightened his grip of Tugger's paw.

Tugger led him further down the street towards Piccadilly Circus, dodging crowds of people and avoiding the traffic as best he could. The two eventually came out to an open area where as he said the people were at their busiest. He led the smaller tom through the crowds and across a couple of roads where they ended up at the bottom of a large fountain. It was turned off of course – being nighttime – and Misto gazed up in awe.

"What's that Tugger?" Misto asked.

"Not sure. Some sort of human arty thing. It squirts water in the day"

"Really?" Misto puzzled at the idea but accepted it as just another strange thing he was going to see tonight.

"Come on." Tugger said beginning to climb the structure.

"Seriously?" the tux asked with an excited smile, his inner-kitten awakening.

"What's the matter? Don't like heights?" Tugger asked with a smirk

"Hardly!" Misto and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tugger stood in amazement. Where did the cat go?

"Wow" Tugger heard a voice say from above him. He saw Misto sitting right at the top of the fountain. He quickly climbed it and joined Misto on his perch.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, quite pleased with himself as he watched the little cat gaze in amazement at the hustle and bustle below him and the bright flashing lights in front of him. He was higher than the huge red busses that seemed so intimidating earlier. He was higher than all the stomping humans that had nearly stepped on him. He was dazzled by how the lights on the huge billboards were changing as if by magic. It was like nothing he'd ever seen in his life. A huge smile was plastered on his face as Tugger put his arms around him from behind.

"I'd really hoped you'd like it" the bigger tom said.

"I do." Misto whispered, still in astonishment.

* * *

They had sat for quite a while just gazing at the view. Tugger was pleased his idea for the evening was working so well and Misto was still amazed at this strange new world. The scene below them was becoming considerably less animated. It was long after midnight and the moon was shining down upon them despite the city lights. They seemed to look up at it simultaneously and for a moment felt incredibly serene.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Tug?" Misto said quietly, his head in the crook of Tugger's neck as they both gazed.

"Yeah" he replied simply.

Misto was trying to remember something he'd heard at the Jellicle ball a while back. It was something Old Deuteronomy had sung that he didn't quite understand until Jemima had sung it in a simpler form. He thought it went something like,

'Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight,

let your memory lead you,

open up enter in.

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is,

then a new life will begin'

He smiled and wondered if this was the happiness she was singing about. He wasn't sure if he understood but what he did know was that he was happy, right there with Tugger, in the moonlight.

After a while, Tugger started moving. He suggested it was time to move on as he had one more place he wanted to take Misto. The smaller tom thought it a shame to have to end such a perfect moment but he agreed. He would follow Tugger to the ends of the earth after what a great evening he was having. The two climbed down carefully. Misto thought about suggesting he just poof them down with magic but he liked being helped by Tugger. He was lead out of Piccadilly Circus and down a few more streets. They passed through another square with a huge column in the middle of it. Misto had seen a lot by this point but still marvelled at the height of it. They went further still until they were arrived at the edge of the river. Tugger led him down a little way towards Big Ben and took him half way across the bridge. He jumped up onto the wall and helped Misto along with him. They sat on the edge with the moon still shining above them. They watched the water flow as the moon made it glimmer in it's magical light. Tugger intertwined his tail with Misto's and they snuggled together in the cool air.

"I had a really great time tonight Tugger. Thank you for taking me out."

"My pleasure, Misto. Truly, my pleasure" the tomcat said warmly.

"Can I ask you something?" Misto said cautiously

"Sure"

"I don't mean to spoil the mood, but usually you're not really the type to…well…date anyone. Why are you giving me so much attention?"

Tugger paused. He felt guilty as he remembered his original plan for the outcome of this date. He swallowed and said tenderly, "I don't know, Misto. I guess I just know there's something special about you."

Misto smiled. He sat up and looked Tugger in the eyes. "Do you really think so?"

Tugger smiled back amazed that the tom didn't know how special he was. "Of course I do. You're an amazing cat Mistoffelees, you mean a great deal to me."

Tugger could see he'd touched the tom in front of him by the look in his eyes. Slowly their faces began to draw close to each other. They stopped a few inches apart.

"Thank you, Tugger, for everything" said Misto dreamily. His heart was racing. He felt fluttery inside and knew what he wanted to do. He gently leant forward and lightly pressed his lips to Tugger's. The larger cat startled for a moment, and then returned the kiss very tenderly.

They parted after a few seconds but remained close. Tugger put his paw on the back of Misto's head and pulled him close to let their lips meet again more firmly this time but still with softness.

They stayed there for a while, not caring how much time went by or who saw them kissing. The moment was perfect, and it was theirs.

Their perfect moment, kissing softly in the moonlight.

* * *

They arrived back at the junkyard several hours later and the sun was just peeking over the junk piles. The two cats walked arm in arm over towards Misto's den and stood together outside.

"Thank you so much Tugger" Misto said as he gazed into the tom's eyes. "Last night was…just perfect." A beautiful smile was on his face that made Tugger smile back.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself. I really hope you'll let me take you out again soon, beautiful"

"Try and stop me" Misto said with a giggle.

"Well, goodnight Misto" Tugger said quietly.

"Good morning, Tugger" said Misto teasing.

They kissed again and embraced before Misto turned and went into his den.

Tugger just smiled and turned to walk to his own den. He was feeling really strange. Good strange. Not a type of strange he'd felt before. Nice strange. Almost like he was floating. He went into his den and lay down on his bed.

'_What is this feeling?' _he wondered to himself. He was happy his idea for the date had gone so well and was pleased with himself that he hadn't once tried to seduce the smaller tom.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ he thought as a twinge of doubt washed over him. He was the Rum Tum Tugger. He wasn't tied down to any one cat. He was the cat that could pick up anyone and he frequently did. He was the ultimate player through and through. So why did he feel so happy and…well…right with Misto? He turned over on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, the thought of this strange new feeling swirling around and around in his mind. What on earth was it?

* * *

Misto lay on his bed. He started giggling like a kitten. Soon enough he was rolling around laughing like a mad cat. Had that actually just happened? Had he actually just gone on a date with the Rum Tum Tugger? Had he actually kissed him? Had Tugger actually kissed him back and felt like he meant it? The tux was ecstatic. He slept soundly that night with dreams of their perfect moment earlier in the night.

* * *

Bombalurina pouted as she thought about what she just saw from the doorway of her den. The Rum Tum Tugger had just returned from a night out with a tom younger than her and they had kissed before they parted. He hadn't even tried to follow the smaller tom into his den, he'd just turned and walked to his own with a big stupid grin on his face.

In her mind, Tugger was hers. True, he didn't stick around too long after they'd finished spending some 'quality time' together but all the same she couldn't help but feel like they belonged together in some way.

She lay down on her bed, annoyed. She was going to have to do something about those two. She knew she'd have to find out what the situation was and whether she needed to 'intervene'. She slowly went to sleep whilst thinking of what to do.

**Aww, they were all cutesy together! But uh oh, Bomba ain't happy. The plot starts to thicken.**

**Just a side note, I don't hate Bomba but I need someone to cause a rift.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews, I'd love to read any more opinions you might have.**

**xxx**


	6. Tensions brewing

**Here we go again.**

**Bomba's not happy and Misto and Tugger and has a little chat with Demeter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats, how many times do I have to say it?**_

**Chapter 6**

**Tensions brewing**

The air in the junkyard was still in the morning light save for two young queens bounding across it at light speed. They practically tore the door off of the den of the young tom they were so eager to talk to as they barged in. They jumped on the sleeping figure with a thud and shook him to rouse him from his serenity. Misto gargled at the sudden disturbance and muttered something incomprehensible before pulling himself together to address the intruders. He could see Victoria and Jemima were sitting half on, half off of him with their mouths running faster than he'd ever seen them run before.

"Girls, please!" he said trying to silence them, "what's up?"

"How was it?" they said in unison with anticipation in their eyes.

"How was what?" he teased

"THE FREAKIN' DATE?" they yelled

"Oh that" he smirked, "it was good I guess" he said closing his eyes and pretending to try and go back to sleep. The two queens sat there with their eyes wide and mouths open looking rather dumbfounded. Misto cracked an eye to see their stupor. He began to shake with silent laughter and eventually let it burst out.

"It was amazing!" he said bolting up, changing the gawking queens expressions to those of glee. "I just…I mean…I can't describe how wonderful it was! It was just perfect!"

"Was Tugger, you know, Tugger?" inquired Jemima

"Strangely, no" the tom beamed "he was quite a gentleman to be honest. He took me into the middle of the city and showed me the sights. It was dazzling!"

"Did he put the moves on you?" Victoria asked

Misto laughed, "No. Can you believe that?"

The three looked at each other and giggled from confusion

"So what else happened, Mist?"

"Well after he'd shown me the lights he took me the river and we sat on the bridge, just being together and enjoying each other's company"

"And then what?" they both said

"Well, we didn't say much, but he said some really nice things"

"What did he say?" the queens practically screamed

"He said I was really special, and I meant a lot to him" Misto smiled

The two queens rolled around giggling like kittens. "What happened then?"

"Well, we kinda…kissed" Misto said shyly.

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"How was it?"

"It was…I dunno. Just…perfect"

The queens let out simultaneous coos over the sweetness of the situation he had described. The three stayed there for a while, the queens trying to extract every tiny detail they could. Misto was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Tugger woke up gently. He felt as though something wasn't quite right. He could sense he wasn't alone so he opened his eyes slowly to see a silver tabby and his mate – a red, black and gold queen – standing over him with looks that seemed to say '_What kind of crap did you pull last night, Tugger?_'

"Jeez! Does no one knock anymore?" he asked, a little put out that the two had just entered without announcing themselves.

"May we have a word, Tugger?" Munk said sternly.

"No" he shot back like a kitten

"Don't be silly" Demeter said. "Now Tugger, we understand you took Misto out on the town last night, yes?"

"What's it to you?"

"Don't be rude. What are your intentions with him?"

"I intend to date him. Why does everyone think I'm so incapable of having some solidarity?"

"Take a look at your track record, Tugs. You haven't been the greatest example of that in the past"

"Can't a cat change?"

"I'd say a cat can, but you are the Rum Tum Tugger. What is it you say? 'There's no doing anything about it', right?"

"Well perhaps now there is"

"How can we be so sure?" the queen asked with a raised eyebrow

"Didn't I already promise you, Munk?" he said turning his head to the silver tabby. Demeter grabbed him by the chin and got right up close to his face.

"Yeah, you did. But you haven't yet promised me" she said with warning in her voice.

"Why are you so uppity about all this?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I've had to pick up the pieces with cats you've messed with in the past. Does the name Bombalurina ring any bells?".

Tugger gulped.

"You've dumped her more times than I care to remember and I don't wanna see you do the same to Misto, okay? He's never really explored this side of himself before, Tugger, and he's ripe to take it horribly should you decide to be your usual self around him."

Tugger knew she was right. He didn't want to hurt the little tux but he knew what he was like.

"Okay, Dem" he said looking her in the eye.

"Okay what, Tugger?"

"I promise not to be an arse with him, okay?"

"And what else?"

"What else is there?"

"Promise if you decide to let him down, you'll let him down easy"

"Okay, I promise" he said getting annoyed again.

"Right then, I think we're done here. Come on Munk" said Demeter leaving the den. Tugger turned to catch the tabby's eye.

"Queens, huh?" he said

"Don't I know it" the protector said before following his mate.

* * *

Bombalurina was still not happy. She hadn't slept well as the memory of what she saw earlier had kept her up. Replaying the scene over and over in her mind, she got quite flustered. She was not about to be pushed aside by some scrawny little conjuring cat that just happened to catch her lover's eye. She wanted Tugger, and she was going to have him one way or another. She looked out of den over towards were Tugger lived and saw her best friend Demeter emerging from the doorway.

"Psst. Deme, come here!" she hissed from her home. Demeter scampered over looking rather pleased that she'd managed to grab Tugger by the balls, figuratively speaking of course.

"What's up, Bomba?" she said happily

"Come in, I need to talk to you." The protector's mate followed the red queen into her den and sat down with her.

"What were you doing in Tugger's place?" she asked.

"I was just making sure of his business with Misto, is all"

"And?"

"Well I'm sure you've heard he took him on a date last night and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't being a jerk, you know?"

"I see. So you're encouraging him?"

"Well he seems to be different with this one. If it really is a change it seems only right to encourage him and prevent his notoriety."

"If you ask me he shouldn't be messing around with a kid like him."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first heard"

"It still doesn't seem right. Why him?"

"Not jealous are you, Bomba?" Demeter asked with a smirk.

"No." she shot back, "I could have Tugger if I wanted him"

"Because that worked so well before"

"Hey, don't I deserve Tugger after all we've been through?"

"Well, hun, sometimes things just don't work out."

"Who says they haven't worked out just yet?" she said slyly.

"What are you thinking, Bomba?" she said with concern

"Let's just say: Game on, Misto."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Come on, Bomba. Misto's new to all this. He'd fall hard if you stole Tugger off of him."

"Well he stole Tugger off of me!"

"Well, not exactly. I heard Tugger was the one to start everything off."

Bomba was annoyed with that, Tugger had never asked her on a serious date. "Even so, everything's wrong now. I want him back, Deme! I'll find a way."

"Please, Bomba, think for a moment. Do you really want to hurt the little tom?"

"All's fair in love and war" she replied glancing off to the side.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" Deme asked desperately.

"I don't think so, I'm set on it now."

"Please just think before you act, Bomba. Misto's never done anything to you."

"I beg to differ" she said icily.

"Oh, Bomba" Deme said disappointedly getting up to leave. "Remember what I said". She left the red queen scheming in her den.

Bomba wasn't thrilled that everyone seemed to be in favour of Tugger and Misto, least of all her best friend. She would have to make Misto seem like the bad guy. She sat thinking for a while and then smiled when it popped into her head. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

**What is she going to do? Gah!**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**


	7. Taking a turn for the worst

**Omg! This chapter is over 5,600 words long! That's madness! I've tried to include a lot in this chapter to develop the story. Bad stuff happens but I promise it will work out. Have faith!**

**Bombalurina puts her plan into action with dire consequences for some.**

**Side note: I don't hate Bomba but I needed someone to be mean.**

_**Disclaimer: Despite what you may believe, I do not own Cats.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Taking a turn for the worst**

It was three weeks after their first date. Tugger and Misto had spent a lot of time together alone much to the dismay of the Maine Coon's fan club. They went on long walks outside the junkyard just talking and stopping here and there for a quick kiss when they were sure no one was looking. They felt like kittens again, not that Misto was that far out of kittenhood. They afforded themselves the luxury of being playful and ran around laughing in the sun. The summer days were drawing closer to their demise now and the leaves were beginning to turn their beautiful shade of red. Misto often marvelled at the swirling, dancing patterns they made as they fell from above. It was the natural magic he had loved ever since he could remember. Tugger loved to watch the tom mesmerized by what he saw and relished in slowly being able to see the world the way Misto did. He often stood in awe when Misto seemed to say something incredibly beautiful yet deeply profound about the smallest of details Tugger would never have cared about before he'd started talking to Misto in this way. He could see the cat was clever. Really clever and deeply insightful. He felt closer to the cat because of this and found it increasingly harder to part from him at the end of the day. They always said goodbye in the same way. Tugger would pull him into a caress and say something like "I had a great time with you today" and Misto would reply with something like "yeah I guess it was okay." He liked teasing the bigger cat like that and watch him slowly realise it. This evening was no exception. Tugger walked Misto to his door and put his arms around him. They muttered a few words, kissed and parted. Anybody might have thought it was a lovely sight watching the two toms explore their infatuation with each other, all except one queen in particular, the rather irate Bombalurina.

She sat watching them do their nightly routine as they had done for a while and got angry. It should have been her Tugger was whispering sweet nothings to. She decided she couldn't wait any longer, she needed Tugger now and that meant tearing the two apart. She wasn't one to use brute force though for she had a sly streak and realised cunning was needed. She picked herself up and sauntered over to a gaggle of queens just chatting in the night air.

"It doesn't seem quite right, does it?" she said announcing herself. The other queens all turned to look at her as she joined their group.

"What doesn't?" enquired Jellyorum, a yellow tabby queen.

"That Tugger has been hijacked by that little runt, Mistoffelees."

"Hijacked? What do you mean hijacked?" asked Jennyanydots

"Don't tell me you all don't see?" Bomba said darkly

The other queens just started blankly.

"Haven't you noticed how Tugger is acting so differently lately? He doesn't revel in the leers of his fan club anymore, he walks around looking like he's gone to Heaviside and he's suddenly tied down to just one cat. And that cat just happens to be a conjurer."

"What are you getting at?" asked Jelly

"I'm saying I think it's a little more than a coincidence"

"What is?"

"Do I have to spell it out? I think that conjurer has put a spell on Tugger. Why else would he be hanging around him so much and making like he's the only one in the whole world?"

"Oh I'm sure it's not like that" said Jenny in a very motherly tone. "Mistoffelees has never been one to use his magic to control others, it's not his nature"

"Well perhaps now he's a tom he's realised what he likes the look of and how he can use his magic to get it. I think we all might be in trouble if he decides to pull a few more tricks" said Bomba acting very authoritatively.

"Bomba, Misto would never do anything like that" said Deme finally piping up from her kept silence. She knew what Bomba was doing but out of friendship had stayed quiet until now. "You're daft if you think he'd think about controlling any of our minds"

"You seem awfully keen on those two hitting it off, Deme."

"As I told you earlier, I think if Tugger is making a change for the better then who are we to think it's something bad."

"Oh yes." Jenny chimed in, "I'd certainly love to see that tom stop flirting with the kittens like he does."

"I'm not listening to this anymore, goodbye ladies" said Deme getting up and stalking off.

"Strange to think she's so in favour of those two, isn't it?" said Bomba manipulating the situation to her advantage.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny

"Well, do you think it's possible that Misto has already started to manipulate the minds of more than one cat?"

"You're not suggesting that she's had a spell put on her are you?"

Bomba just crossed her arms and gave them all a knowing look.

"Bomba, that's ludicrous!" Jenny said getting into a huff, "to actually think you'd suggest that, its just madness"

"Is it though. Think about it. Misto puts Tugger under his spell and he takes Deme too to spread the good word. It's the perfect plan, don't you think?"

"I…I can't believe…ooh!" Jenny said getting even more flustered that she couldn't think of how to reply.

"Think about it ladies. I have to go, but think about it." She said as she went off to find the toms.

The group of queens just sat, not saying anything. Some of the things Bomba had said started to make sense in their minds.

* * *

Bomba was unhappy the toms were not in one convenient group like the queens. No matter though, perhaps this was even better. If she could get one tom to believe her then the other toms might trust her target's word more than her own. But who to choose? She looked around at whom she could see. Certainly not Munk, she'd have to be stupid to try and get him to believe it, not Coricopat either, he'd see right through her. He probably already knew what she was up to anyway being a mystic. Not Pouncival, he was still too young to be taken seriously. Not Skimleshanks, the cats might think he'd overdone the drop of scotch in his tea. How about Victor? He'd never tell a lie as far as she could tell. She decided on him and started to make her way over. She found him enjoying a nice fat rat and slunk down beside him.

"Hey" he said as she sat.

"Hey. I guess you've heard by now, huh?"

"Heard what?"

"About Misto?"

"What about him?"

"You mean you haven't heard" she said faking surprise

"No, what?"

"Shh! Keep it quiet. It seems Misto has been placing spells on some of us."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've seen how Tugger hangs around him totally ga ga. Why would Tugger of all cats behave like that?"

"I suppose you have a point, but seriously, Misto? He's not the type to do something like that."

"Isn't he. He's always been rather quiet and vague. Who's to say he isn't coming out of his shell?"

"Well, maybe. It still seems wrong that he'd be capable of that though"

"Don't tell me he's put a spell on you too" Bomba said scooting away and pretending to be cautious.

"No! No. He couldn't have."

"I'd say keep your eyes peeled. And don't trust him, I bet that's how he gets into your head"

"Okay Bomba, I'll stay wary. You think I should tell the other toms?"

"I'd say so, but make sure they haven't been taken by that nasty cat already"

"Okay, thanks Bomba."

"Stay safe" she said getting up and hurrying away, an evil grin on her face. Toms were so easy to manipulate. It wouldn't take long for Misto to be rejected by everyone.

* * *

The magic cat was sat on top of the large tyre with his beau. He was showing the bigger tom some of his tricks.

"Take a card but don't tell me what it is" he said offering the pack to Tugger. The tom took one, looked at it and replaced it. It was the ace of hearts. The tux shuffled the pack and fanned it out to reveal the entire deck which looked just as any normal deck would with thirteen cards for each suit. He proceeded to throw it into the air and let the cards float down left, right and centre. He let them all settle before saying,

"Was that your card?"

Tugger looked around and to his amazement all of the cards from the pack had turned into the ace of hearts. He laughed and applauded the clever little tom.

"Brilliant!" he said, "show me another!"

The tux grinned. He snapped his fingers and with a little sparkle emitted from them a house of cards stood before the two. Tugger jumped back and laughed at what he saw. The tom had talent, that was for sure.

"Misto, you're awesome!" Tugger said with joy. He saw some of the kittens scamper by and called to them, "Hey guys! Come watch Misto, he's doing some magic"

The kittens stopped and stared at the two. They remained where they were and didn't budge an inch.

"What's wrong?" Tugger asked when they didn't bound up right away. They stayed silent. "Cat got your tongue?" he said with a smirk. They seemed to stifle their giggles and remain where they were.

"Hang on" Tugger said to Misto as he got up and made his way over to where the kittens were. Something was wrong with them, '_Kitten business I suppose' _he thought and smiled as he got close. "What's got you all acting so strangely?" the big tom asked.

"That's Misto" Pouncvial said when none of the others piped up.

"Yes, and?" Tugger said confusedly.

"He's evil, Tug. You should sty away from him"

Tugger was taken aback at that. Had the little cat actually said Mistoffelees - the cat that had entertained them all from time to time – was evil?

"What?" he asked. Perhaps he'd misheard the kitten.

"Mistoffelees!" he hissed, "he's put a spell on you, that's why you're acting so strange recently"

"Guys, you shouldn't make up things like that. It's not nice and it could cause a whole lot of-"

"We didn't make it up! Everyone's saying it!" he blurted, trying to keep his voice low.

"I'm pretty sure that's not right? Who would say something so mean?"

"The grown-ups! Run away, Tug!" the kitten said as he and the others scarpered.

Tugger was a little blown away by the revelation for a moment but brushed it off. The kittens must have let their imagination run away with them. He'd sort them out later to make sure everything was right. But hadn't Pounce said that everyone was saying it? Surely that was wrong too.

"Hey Misto," he said looking to the tom, "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Take your time" the little cat smiled wondering where the tom was going. He lay back and closed his eyes quite content that Tugger was finding his tricks so cool. He hopped up again remembering a really awesome trick he could do with a spoon. He climbed down from the tyre to try and find one in the junk. He had little success and decided to try further away. He thought Tugger would really love this one when get got back. As he was digging through mounds of junk he noticed some of the other cats. He smiled at them but quickly let it diminish as he realised they weren't smiling back. They seemed to just stare and stay away. _'Is there something wrong with my fur?' _he thought looking himself over and finding nothing but his sleek, black coat looking lovely as always. _'Then what's wrong?'_ he thought. He decided to approach them and greet them properly, but as soon as he began advancing the cats turned and hurried away. Misto felt very confused and a little hurt at the blatant avoidance of the passing cats. Were they angry with him? What had he done to make them stay away?

* * *

"Hey, Munk!" Tugger called as he approached his brother on his perch.

"Oh hey Tug." Munk said looking down, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, just one little thing though. Is there a rumour going around about Misto?"

"What kind of rumour?" Munk said with a look of concern crossing his face.

"Well I was talking to the kittens a moment ago and they said people had been saying he's evil if you can believe that. I just wondered if you'd heard anything?"

"Kittens' minds run away with the sometimes, Tug. They'll be back on the right track in an hour or two" Munk said relaxing.

"But they said the toms and queens had been saying it, I don't know why they'd lie about that."

"Really?" Munk said, the concern returning, "Leave it with me, Tug. I'll see what's going on."

"Cheers, bro." said Tugger turning to leave. Munk jumped down from his perch and went to find Alonzo, a black and white patched tom and also his best friend. Surely the kittens had been mistaken.

* * *

"'Lonz?" Munk said as he entered the patched tom's den finding him peeking out of a window.

"Hi, Munk" said the tom turning around to face his friend

"What are you doing?" the tabby said puzzled.

"Just keeping an eye out for Misto" he said warily.

"What do you mean 'keeping an eye out'?" Munk asked feeling the cat was about to make his day a whole lot more difficult.

"Just making sure he's not trying to creep up on me. I don't wanna go the same way as Tugger."

Munk tilted his head in confusion, "You're gonna have to help me out here, 'Lonz."

"You know Misto's put a spell on Tugger, right?"

"A spell? What do you mean a spell?"

"To make him all lovey-dovey over him. Why else would Tugger be spending so much time with one cat?"

"Well they are dating. I think they're allowed to spend lots of time together"

"Tugger doesn't date, Munk. He's Tugger."

"Even so, I think he's making a change. He seems to really like Misto."

"Don't you wonder why?"

"I assume he finds him incredibly attractive and interesting. Or haven't you noticed?"

"I've noticed. A little more than I reckon that little tom would want me to notice."

Munk was getting annoyed that his best friend would be spewing this nonsense.

"You're being absurd, you know that?"

"I am not, Munk! I'm worried for the kits. What if he manages to get into their minds as well? It wouldn't be hard, they're only kittens."

"Stop it 'Lonz! This is Misto you're talking about. Misto! Remember? The cat that used his magic to help you put your den up?"

"If I'd known at the time I-"

"Alonzo, come on! You cannot be seriously saying this. I thought you were level headed! Where did you hear all this?"

"Not sure. I just heard it on the grapevine."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"I just heard he was putting cats under his spell one by one."

"Okay 'Lonz, will you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything."

"Would you stop believing these silly rumours? I can promise you they're lies and I really need to find the source to stop whoever's spouting them."

Alonzo looked at Munk with trepidation.

"Please 'Lonz, I need you to do this for me."

"…Alright. For you, I'll do it" the tom said anxiously

"Thank you" Munk said hugging his friend "I gotta go deal with this but if anyone talks to you about it please set them straight."

"Okay, I will" said Alonzo using all his willpower to go against his mind telling him not to trust Misto

"Thanks, mate" said Munk departing. He was in for a long night for sure.

* * *

Munk made for the clearing. As leader he was tasked with sorting these problems out, the question was though: How was he meant to fix this? He decided to find his mate for advice. He wanted to get this sorted before Old Deuteronomy might show up. The last thing he needed was the Jellicle Leader finding out that Misto was suddenly public enemy number one and even less for his father to be disappointed in him for not handling it.

He found his mate alone in their den going about her everyday life.

"Hey, sweetie" she said nuzzling him as he entered.

"Hello, darling. How's your night going?"

"Ups and downs but otherwise normal" she said, "you?"

"It was going well until I heard these rumours about Misto"

"Rumours?" she said raising an eyebrow like Munk was prone to do when presented with similar information. They had become very alike in the time they had been together.

"Yes. Apparently Misto has put a spell on Tugger to make him fall in love with him and that now he's starting to branch out and control the minds of others."

'_Oh, Bomba!'_ said Deme internally knowing exactly where something like that had come from. "What are you gonna do, Munk?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to find out where the rumour started and start there. I don't suppose you'd have any idea who might make up something like this?"

Deme hesitated for a moment. She wondered if she should tell her mate who her prime suspect was but decided to approach Bomba alone. "No, sorry. I can't believe someone would say something so horrible about Misto. They should know he'd never hurt a fly."

"I know, darling, but sometimes cats get ideas in their heads and then they snowball."

"Good luck with the hunt" she said as Munk began to leave to deduce the situation. Meanwhile, she set off to find Bomba and see what part she had to play in this ordeal.

* * *

Jemima and Victoria sat flabbergasted at what they were hearing. The kittens were relating to them the whole story they had heard and exaggerated upon. They simply couldn't believe what they heard and chastised the kittens for being so silly. The kittens seemed to listen but still blabbered on in confusion as to what they were meant to believe. The two queens simply told them that Misto was the kindest, sweetest cat they had ever met and that to think of him in any other way was just madness. They crept away after they hoped they had changed the kittens' minds to discuss the audacity of their claims.

"Can you believe that?" Jemima said angrily

"I know! What on earth put that kind of slander into those kitten's heads?"

" I don't know but we can't let them or anyone believe it"

"What can we do, Jems?"

"I guess we should find Misto and make sure he's alright. I really hope he hasn't heard yet."

"Good idea" said Victoria as they began to search for the tux.

* * *

"Knock, knock" said Demeter without her usual perkiness as she entered Bomba's den. Bomba herself was sitting alone enjoying the knowledge that her plan to snag Tugger was working nicely.

"Why hello, Deme. What brings you here?"

"Not much" she said pretending to be calm, "just a little issue I'm having with something I heard out in the junkyard."

"Oh?" said Bomba. She knew Deme had figured her out. She was fast. Sometimes being so in tune with each other had it's down sides.

"Yes. Cats are saying that poor, sweet little Misto has an evil streak and has Tugger under his spell."

"Well I guess sometimes a cat reveals his true colours" said Bomba waiting for the accusation. It didn't take long.

"Bomba, I know it was you."

"You're quick" she said simply.

"You think it's okay just to spew lies like that? You should know how damaging something like this could be."

"Oh it's not completely my fault!" the red queen said getting up and pacing. "You suggest a simple explanation to cats and all of a sudden it escalates into something huge"

"Of course it's your fault" Deme said getting annoyed with Bomba's attempts to avoid the blame, "you can't say something like you did and expect it to just be ignored. There are some impressionable young cats out there and they would believe anything you'd say if you're not careful."

"I'm only want back what's mine! Is that such a crime?" Bomba said exasperated

"Tugger isn't yours, Bomba!" He wasn't anybodies until Misto came along, and now finally Tugger has someone that might steer him in the right direction and you want to ruin it to help yourself?"

Bomba sat down and buried her face in her paws. She knew Deme was right. She might have hoped that Tugger would one day come around and see her for how wonderful she was but in her heart she knew that was never really going to happen. Tugger only used her for pleasure and she knew it, she just wanted to believe there might be something else there. She burst into tears as she slowly resigned to the fact that Tugger would never be hers.

"I just want somebody for my own, Deme. Is that so wrong?" she said between sobs.

Demeter realised she'd struck something deep rooted in Bomba when she saw her react. She knelt down beside the crying queen and pulled her into a hug, comforting her friend. "No, Bomba. It's not wrong, but you know destroying Misto's reputation won't make you happy, it'll just destroy an innocent little life."

Bomba felt incredibly guilty for what she'd managed to do. She felt even worse for not knowing how to stop what she'd done either. The two queens stayed there for a while, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Hours passed. Misto had been searching for a while now and still no spoon. He'd noticed the cats becoming even stranger around him, some even baring their teeth. He'd felt rather threatened by some and wondered what on earth was going on. He noticed a group of toms that seemed to be talking quietly and looking over at him. He wondered if he should try and join them to see if he could find out why everyone was acting so strangely all of a sudden but he felt intimidated. He was only recently a tom and didn't feel completely involved with the adults yet. He seemed to be in limbo, not quite a kitten but not quite a tom either. He decided to try and ignore them although the staring made that difficult.

He looked around as he saw shadows fall over him from behind as he was digging through some junk to find his spoon. Several of the toms were standing over him and looking quite serious. He felt really quite scared by their intimidating stance but plucked up the courage to speak,

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said with a nervous smile.

"We think you know very well what's up" one of them said

"I don't know what you mean" Misto said, his smile fading and becoming more anxious now.

"We thought your magic was nothing to be afraid of, Mistoffelees. It seems perhaps we might have made a mistake"

"What are you talking about?" asked Misto, becoming scared. His ears flattened and his tail flicked back and forth nervously.

"It's not okay to put spells on cats to manipulate them, you know?"

Misto was confused, he didn't know if he was even capable of doing what they were accusing him of, let alone whether or not he would ever dream of employing such power. He didn't have time to speak before one of the toms spoke again.

"If you think you can get away with this you've got another thing coming"

"What are you saying?" said Misto feeling very scared

"We're saying we think you ought to distance yourself from the Jellicles, Mistoffelees. If we can't trust you to be safe then we have to do what's best for the tribe"

"I…I…I've never put a spell on anybody" Misto stammered, panicking. "I don't even know what you're talking about! Please! You can't throw me out! I promise I'd never do anything to harm anyone!"

"And what about you and Tugger?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and he seem rather inseparable lately. That's very out of character for him, you might even say the work of another. Got any ideas, Misto? Hmm?"

"I…Me and Tugger…we're just dating. He asked me out and I said yes, it's as simple as that."

"Sounds like a likely story to me" the other toms agreed still standing over the cowering Misto.

"I swear it's the truth!" Misto said desperately, "You have to believe me!"

"Or what? You'll probably just use your magic to make us believe you, right?"

"No! I swear I'd never do anything to any of you! Please!" Misto begged

"How can we believe you?"

"You'll just have to take my word! I'm begging you!" tears began to stream down the frightened tom's face

"I've heard enough!" one of the tom's said advancing forward grabbing Misto. He screamed and thrashed, trying to get away.

"Leave him alone!" a voice from behind the group hollered. Tugger pushed his way through the mob and scooped up the tom into his arms. Munk, Alonzo and Demeter who stood in front of Tugger and bared their teeth at the other cats - who all had now gathered to see the spectacle - closely followed him. Jemima and Victoria joined them soon after.

"Did they hurt you?" Tugger whispered to the shaking tux. He just shook his head slightly and buried his face in Tugger's mane.

"What in Heaviside do you all think you're doing?" Munk yelled at the tribe. "The second you turn on one of your own all hell breaks loose! Do you really want that to happen?"

"That cat's dangerous" a voice called from the crowd, "We have to protect the kittens" came another.

"I swear, any of you touch him again I'll kill you!" yelled Tugger, filled with rage.

"Tugger, please!" Munk said trying to keep order

"No, Munk! I swear if any of you leave one scratch on this cat's body I'll rip you to shreds!"

The yelling began to turn into anarchy as the cats argued. A red queen watched from the sidelines along with many other queens and the kittens. Jenny and Jelly had run into the crowd as soon as tensions started to break. They were trying to keep order but the raucousness just seemed to escalate. Tugger was yelling, Deme was yelling, Munk was having no luck in calming the cats down Jemima and Victoria were arguing with some of the cats and in the middle of it all Misto clung to Tugger for dear life. He had been frightened when Tugger had taken him into the city, but this was different. This time he'd never felt more terrified. Something was nagging at him though trying to grab his attention. He'd felt it before. It was a warm feeling signalling the arrival of something or someone although at this moment in time it was dwarfed by his fear.

"STOP!" came a great booming voice. There was instant silence as a large, old cat made his way through the crowd. All the cats bowed to him as he walked through. He made his way slowly to the front to where his two sons, Munk and Tugger were standing. He noticed Tugger was looking maddened and holding Misto in his arms.

"What is all this commotion?" the Jellicle leader asked. Munk had a heavy heart as he reluctantly explained the situation to Old Deuteronomy. The old cat was silent as the story was unfurled for him. When Munk had finished he stood for a moment before taking his place on the large tyre. He stood before them and asked, "Who was it that started these rumours?". Bomba felt sick as she slowly made her way through the crowd to stand before her leader. She attempted to look up at him but felt great shame.

"Why did you stir up these lies? Old Deuteronomy asked.

The queen's eyes filled with tears and she began to shake as she attempted to speak. "I…I didn't mean for…I just wanted Tugger for myself…" she squeaked. "I never meant for this to get so out of hand, I was desperate" she said wiping her eyes.

Old Deuteronomy stood, contemplating the queen. He could see she was guilt-ridden and deeply remorseful. "You know what you've done is wrong, don't you my dear?"

"Yes" she said quietly, looking up at the wise old cat.

"You must never lie. Lying can destroy lives. How can we live in peace if we trust no one?" he asked the crowd generally.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" Bomba managed to offer.

Old Deuteronomy saw her grief and he let her go. She had known right from the start that what she was doing was wrong.

"She was right though!" a voice emerged from the crowd

"Mistoffelees must have used some dark magic!" came another

"We can't let him stay!" another one cried.

Old Deuteronomy held up his paws for silence. He the extended one towards Misto, motioning him to join the cat on his tyre. Misto slowly got down from Tugger's arms and made his way up to the leader. The cat took his hand and presented him to the tribe.

"Do you see any evil here?" he asked "Do you think any evil could amount in such a special young cat?" The crowd murmured in resignation to Old Deuteronomy's words. If he was saying Misto was safe then he must be okay. Misto gazed down to the crowd, begging for acceptance with his eyes. He could think of nothing worse than being rejected by them.

"There will be no more of this ugliness" the old cat said, "Mistoffelees is a Jellicle cat, and Jellicle cats must stick together and know that they will never turn on each other." A sheepish look graced the faces of many of the cats in the crowd. They began to realise how their minds had run away with them.

It was then that perhaps the most unfortunate of things that could have happened to Misto, happened. As Old Deuteronomy turned some dust dislodged from his coat. It made it's way to Misto's nose and started a tickling, small at first but growing rapidly, far too quickly for him to do anything about it. He sneezed an almighty sneeze and the sheer force of the motion trigged a spark of magic to fly out of him with a bang. The sudden disturbance caused Old Deuteronomy to loose his balance and topple over the side of the tyre to land below, wondering what on earth had happened. Misto stood in shock as shouts began emanating from the crowd again.

"He attacked Old Deuteronomy!"

"He's wounded our leader!"

"Get him!"

Misto was shocked. How could this have happened. He looked to Tugger who was just as shocked as he was. He turned rapidly and sprinted off into the night for fear for his life. He ran out of the entrance of the junkyard and into the darkness not knowing where he was going, he only knew he needed to run.

He kept running, long into the night.

Tugger was beside himself with worry. He was scared for his tom. He had no idea where he was or if he was safe. Without a second thought he took off after his Misto, desperate to find him and comfort him.

**Holy crap! It's all hit the fan now! What's going to happen to poor, frightened little Misto.**

**Your reviews are wonderful, I'd love to hear anything else you have to say.**

**More will be up soon.**

**xxx**


	8. A new experience for Misto

**Where's Misto gone? He needs to be found! **

**Misto has run off and Tugger tries to find him. I don't wanna give away too much else so read on.**

**Side note: I wrote Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer into this one but I refuse to write how they speak phonetically because it's really hard to read. Just imagine the thick cockney like they have in the video.**

**Funny thing too, I was walking back from the shops today and I saw a cat on the street with almost the exact same markings as Misto save for the white face. I thought it was too good an opportunity to miss and thought 'Run home, Misto, Tugger's looking for you'. It was a very fluffy moment.**

**WARNING: Slash in this chapter! I've tried to make it as tasteful as possible but as a precaution I've raised the rating to M. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own cats so please don't sue me.**_

**Chapter 8**

**A new experience for Misto**

His mind felt blurry. He had no idea how things could have possibly ended up like this. He knew he was running but was so scared for what might happen that it felt like he was trying to push his way through treacle. He was almost running blind in the darkness but thank goodness for being able to see through it – being a cat he was equipped for this sort of thing. He'd been running as fast as he could just trying to find who he was looking for and the realisation that he might not find his lover had he gone too far began to try and show itself on his face. It took all his strength for Tugger not to break down and was aided by his intense will to find Misto. It was tough though as he began to think of what could happen to the little tom out on his own. He could easily run into traffic in his frightened state or come across a group of angry Pollicles. Tugger just kept going, calling for his tom desperately wanting nothing more than to find him and tell it was going to be okay.

* * *

Back at the junkyard there was anarchy. Cats were rushing around in dazes not knowing what do. Munk was trying to bring back order but was having trouble doing so. Jenny was fussing over Old Deuteronomy checking him for injury and momentarily forgetting that Misto would never hurt him.

"Do you feel alright? You're not bleeding? Can you see properly? Can you hear me?" she asked preventing the leader from getting a word in edgeways. She continued to fuss until he was on his feet again.

"I'm fine, Jenny. Please give me some space" he told her gently. He knew quite well what had happened minutes beforehand. He felt silly for having lost his balance as easily as he did but allowed himself some slack due to his age. Cats were crowding around him trying to see what that beast Misto had done to him only to find that the leader was perfectly fine. Everyone's mouth was running a mile a minute trying to find out what was going on. Confusion caused panic in a crowd and often led to the most awful of outcomes, rather like at this moment.

"Where is Mistoffelees?" Old Deuteronomy asked looking back up to the tyre

"He ran off! He must be guilty!" a voice came.

"Jellicles, I am fine. I am, however, deeply disappointed in all of you for allowing the situation to escalate to this level. You should all know how kind and caring Mistoffelees is and that he would never use his magic for evil. I will not hear another word against him, am I clear?"

The surrounding Jellicles just bowed in respect and began to slink away. They had a deep amount of respect and trust for their leader and knew he'd never lie to them or steer them wrong. Two cats walked away together, they were orange, black and brown. One was a tom, the other a queen and they were known as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"I suppose I knew he was never evil" Mungo said in his thick cockney accent.

"Yeah. 'Course, he's never helped us on a job though, has he?" chimed Rumple just as thickly in cockney as Mungo.

"Nah, he's too goody goody for that" Mungo said laughing, "He only ever tries to help, he does. I wonder where he went."

"Didn't you see how terrified he looked? He's probably just run away to anywhere I'd say."

"Where d'you think he might go?"

"Couldn't say. I hope he's alright"

"You think Tugger will find him?" he said with genuine concern

"I hope so. Nights are getting colder now, he'll need to keep warm and I bet he can never do it on his own."

* * *

Tugger was becoming upset. So much time had gone by since he'd last seen his emotionally stricken lover. He feared the worst might have happened to him and did his best not to imagine what that might be. He winced whenever he looked down an alley or into the gutter on the off chance that Misto might have ended up there from whatever frightful turn of events. Tugger needed to stop. He was gasping for air as he hadn't stopped running since he'd started those many hours ago. The air was rather cool and he shuddered a little as it slowly made itself apparent. He thought about Misto alone, frightened and shivering in the cold. He shook his head to clear it of the awful idea. He wouldn't give up. He knew the cat could have gone a long way by now but he didn't lose hope. He just had to think like Misto in order to find him. Where would the tom go?

"Come on, Tugger, think!" he said aloud to himself.

He racked his brain for places that he might go. He suddenly looked up, seemingly to have an idea. He took off running in the direction of central London. He felt his hope surge inside him even though fear accompanied it. Misto had never been too far into the city alone before, least of all somewhere so dangerous like Piccadilly Circus. That, though, is where Tugger was going. He remembered how much the cat had been dazzled by the site of the place and how relaxed he had felt when Tugger was holding him. Was it possible that he might go back there? Tugger hoped.

* * *

A little while later Tugger was running down the streets they had used on their first date, making his way as quickly as he could to where they had been weeks ago. He felt warmth encircle him as he saw his destination. He had convinced himself while he was running that this is where Misto must have gone. He scampered across to the familiar fountain and scoured the structure with his eyes. His heart fell as he could see no little black and white tom. He ran around it, trying to get a good look at every part but it was no use. Misto wasn't there. Tugger felt something sink inside of him. He had no idea where the cat that meant so much to him had gone and he didn't like that. He'd promised Misto on their first date that he'd keep him safe, but what use was that now? He was disappointed in himself, a new feeling he'd never experienced before. He was the Rum Tum Tugger, he had only ever been out for himself and any shortcomings were always the fault of others. It tasted bitter and he began to hate himself. _'Misto, where are you?'_ he thought with great sadness. Piccadilly Circus was very different this time. There were far fewer people around due to it being so early in the morning or so late at night depending on how you look at it.

Should he try the bridge? That's where they'd had their first kiss. Would he have gone there? Tugger started for it only to find the same result when he arrived minutes later. He jumped up onto the wall and looked down into the water. It looked different now. Not shimmering with the moonlight, just murky and cold. It only looked magical with Misto, a thought that made Tugger choke with grief. He was happy nobody was around, it meant no one would see him cry. He balled his fists over his eyes trying to remain composed, but it was hard. The cat he adored was out there somewhere and he had no idea where or even if he was safe. He sat there a while letting his heartache out.

* * *

He looked up a while later feeling quite foolish for letting his emotions get the better of him. He started to retrace his steps hoping perhaps he might think of something along the way. He walked for a long time and eventually the junkyard was in sight again. He felt an utter failure at not finding his Misto, absolutely worthless. He couldn't go back without finding him so he veered off and started walking down another street. He passed a park and decided to try looking even though he knew Misto would never hide in somewhere as close to the junkyard as that. He sat on the back of a bench just looking around. His eyes drifted to the horizon in the distance. The sky was becoming lighter now, a new day would soon begin. Perhaps he'd have more luck in the daytime but knew a completely different set of dangers would present themselves to his tom. He'd learnt Misto loved this moment a long time ago, the time when the night changed into day or vice versa. He'd watched it with him many times since they'd come together and found it very romantic. He wished he could be with Misto who was probably watching it just like he was.

'_Wait, what was that?' _Tugger asked himself.

He'd thought Misto would probably be watching the sunrise from wherever he was. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He quickly started looking up into the trees thinking the cat would be up high to get a good view. He started to run past many of the trees in the park, hoping he might find the tux. He saw a single, lonely tree in the middle of the green and decided it was worth a shot. He bounded up to it and gazed upwards then ran around it checking every branch he could see.

His heart soared when he saw what he was looking for. There, right at the top, staring intently at the coming dawn was Mistoffelees. Tugger didn't hesitate, he sunk his claws into the bark and shot up the tree as fast as he could. He made his way to the top and jumped onto the same branch making it shake.

Misto startled as he felt the impact. He shot his head around ready to run from the irate group of cats he was sure had some to nab him. "Stay away!" he yelled as he backed away not realising whom it was.

"Misto, it's me." Tugger said gently.

"Tugger?" Misto said squinting, "Tugger!" He ran to the bigger cat and buried his face into his mane, rocking from side to side and sobbing. Tugger just held him close, letting out a huge sigh of relief that he'd found his tom. They stood there embracing for a long while before Misto managed to squeak something.

"I'm sorry, Tug."

"Oh, Misto. Whatever for?" the bigger tom asked, his heart breaking that the tux might have thought he'd done something wrong.

"I didn't mean to hurt Old Deuteronomy. I just couldn't stop it. I mean, I tried to but it just came so fast and so strong and…I'm so sorry" he said as he sobbed into the larger tom's fur. Tears began to seep from Tugger's eyes as well. He couldn't believe how awful the cat must have felt thinking all of this was his fault. He could barely contain his grief.

"Misto, Old Deuteronomy's fine. You didn't hurt him and he knew it was an accident, a simple accident that had a terrible outcome. You have to believe me, Misto. You did nothing wrong." Tugger said as compassionately as he could trying to stop his heart from breaking any further.

"Everyone's really angry with me, aren't they?"

"No, no. I'm sure Old Deuteronomy set them straight. They know in their hearts you're no evil cat."

The smaller tux seemed to stop shaking as much with those words. He didn't know what to think but he was definitely glad he wasn't alone anymore.

"How did you find me?" he eventually asked Tugger.

"I know you love the sunrise, Sparkles. I thought you'd be where you could see it the best."

The smaller tom smiled, touched that Tugger had learnt something so personal about him.

"I think it'll be coming up soon, shall we watch it together?"

"I'd like that" Misto said. They sat down next to each other on the branch holding one another and watching the morning sky gently illuminate.

As they sat, Tugger spoke, "I was scared for you, Misto"

"You were?" Misto asked turning his gaze to Tugger, the bigger tom met his eyes.

"Yes. I really was. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

Misto smiled, he felt incredibly safe whenever Tugger was around.

"Misto…"

"Yeah?"

Tugger paused for a moment just looking at the beautiful, amazing tom. He smiled as he spoke.

"…I love you."

Misto sat stock still. Did the Rum Tum Tugger just say he loved him? His heart fluttered and butterflies seemed to be flapping away in his stomach by the thousands.

"You…love me?" Misto said, shocked.

"Yes" Tugger said simply.

Misto turned his body. He put hands paws on Tugger's head and pulled him into a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever received. They parted lips slowly and just breathed heavily, holding each other.

"I love you too, Tugger" Misto said. He didn't say it with his usually soft-spoken tone, he said it firmly knowing he had never said anything he was so sure of. Their lips met again, passionately this time. They pressed hard up against each other prompting little whimpers from both. They continued to kiss in the morning light until Misto managed to pull himself away and look Tugger in his beautiful eyes.

"Tugger, I…Would you…I mean would you mind…" the tux stammered.

"What is it, darling?" he said becoming more elated by the second.

"Would you…make love to me?"

Tugger widened his eyes. He'd never been asked to 'make love' to anyone before. It had always been plain, just for pleasure, mating, nothing romantic whatsoever. A thousand emotions flooded into his head as he tried to comprehend what the tux was asking. They had just confessed their love for each other and the tom was asking him to make love to him? His face began to burn and he couldn't think of any words. He eventually managed,

"What?" In his mind he kicked himself for sounding so stupid.

"Is that not right?" Misto asked seemingly embarrassed, "Should I have said something else?"

"No, no. You just caught me by surprise, is all" the toms said breathing a little heavier. "Have you ever done it before? Mating, I mean?"

"No. I've never wanted to mate with someone just because they're there, I thought it was meant to be more special than that. I never understood why you did it that way but that doesn't matter. So…would you like to?" Misto said hopefully.

Tugger was still amazed at what he was being asked. He felt a little embarrassed at the tux's admission but humbled that he was asking for Tugger to take his virginity.

"I…yes" said Tugger pulling himself together. He leaned across and kissed the cat whilst drawing him close. Their mouths meshed together for a while longer before Tugger laid the tux down in the tree and began to kiss his neck. Misto closed his eyes and enjoyed the little nips Tugger was making at his skin under his fur. He whimpered, but not from pain or hurt. Tugger roamed his hands over Misto's body, taking in his subtle yet still masculine curves, feeling the silky softness of his sleek, black fur and feeling the warmth that came from underneath. He gently took the smaller tom's legs and moved them into position. He kissed Misto again as their bodies intertwined. Misto gasped as Tugger entered him.

"Is it okay?" he asked tenderly, his hot breath tickling Misto's ear and hoping he wasn't hurting that cat.

"It's perfect" Misto breathed as he felt Tugger move, "It's amazing. It feels like…magic."

Misto moved with Tugger. He felt connected to the tom, like they were one body. He wrapped his arms around the cat's neck as he was made love to, amazed at this wonderful new sensation. It felt like love in it's most passionate of forms and Misto loved it. His fur began to sparkle like it did when he was using his magic. Tugger moved his paw down Misto's front and touched him very tenderly eliciting another gasp from the tom. They seemed to breath in time as Tugger pulled Misto very close to him, both of them at the height of their lovemaking. They stayed pressed together as they came down from their euphoria, breathing heavily and not wanting to move, not wanting to speak, just to be there with each other as the air sparkled with magic around them.

The two toms had mated for the first time in that tree as the sun began to peek over the horizon and hug them with it's warm glow.

* * *

The young black cat lay on top of the maned one. They had shifted at some point and Misto was lying on Tugger's chest. They had no idea of how much time had passed but they didn't care. Nothing would ruin this moment. The sun was higher now and it was warming their fur making them very comfortable in each other's embrace. Tugger stroked Misto's head fur making him purr softly. Misto had his head on Tugger's chest and was listening to his heartbeat. They were completely contented.

Perhaps ten minutes, perhaps an hour passed and Tugger looked up at his lover.

"Misto?" he said wondering if the little tom was awake.

"Hmm?" the tux stirred and looked down at him.

"Would you be my mate?" asked Tugger. He felt no nervousness or reservation, it felt right asking that question.

Misto just smiled and kissed him softly, "Do you even need to ask?"

Tugger smiled widely. He couldn't believe he'd actually asked someone to be his mate! He was Tugger, he wasn't tied down to anyone and yet here he was with Misto accepting his proposition. He was elated. Truly elated.

The two toms shuffled around and began to talk. They spoke of how they'd need to go back to the junkyard soon. Misto was nervous but Tugger assured him he wouldn't leave him alone for a second and if anyone acted weirdly he'd deal with them quickly and quietly. Misto was still unsure but trusted his tom and felt completely safe with him. They talked about how they would tell the others and decide it would be best to tell Munk and Deme first, after all they'd know the best way to break it to the tribe. They laughed as they thought about how Tugger's fan club would take the news. They'd probably be upset for days. They finished just by kissing again and deciding to begin heading back to their home.

Misto got up before Tugger and balanced on the branch. He looked around and smiled at the beautiful sunny autumn day. Tugger looked at him and took in the site of his perfect, happy new mate. He felt proud and ever so lucky. They smiled at each other and knew everything was perfect.

At that moment, a big, fat pigeon landed on the end of the branch causing it to bounce rapidly up and down. Tugger clung to it and managed to stay where he was. Misto, standing up was not so lucky and lost his balance, tumbling over the edge. Tugger watched the cat fall out of his vision. He chuckled as he took in the sight, it looked quite comical with Misto flailing around as he toppled. What he saw next was nowhere near as funny. It seemed that Misto hadn't had time to see where he was falling as had landed at the bottom of the tree on top of a discarded glass bottle. It shattered beneath him as he made contact. Tugger looked down from the branch expecting to see a rather tangled ball of fur, in some ways he saw exactly that. Misto was staring up at him in a very unnatural looking position. Tugger stared in disbelief at the jagged glass that was scattered around him and at the unmistakable trail of blood that was now appearing from underneath the tux and seemingly flowing faster as every second slowly passed by.

Misto brought his paw up to his face. It was smeared with red. He looked back at Tugger and with a begging look mustered a strained, "Help me."

Tugger charged down the tree, not knowing what do and rushed to the tom's side.

"Hang on, Misto!" he said "Just hang on!"

**Please don't hate me! I'll make it better, I promise!**

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. **


	9. So much blood

**Wow! Aren't I right bastard for doing that? I had better fix this before you all track me down and lynch me for doing what I did to Misto! I thought I'd throw a shattering moment in there just to cause chaos, meet one extreme with another so to speak. I'll try and update as frequently as I have been doing so you don't have enough time to sharpen your pitchforks and chase me into the hills.**

**Also, is it Maine Coon or Maned Coon? I think it's the first even though that particular cat has a mane. Confusing.**

**Anyway, Misto is hurt and needs help fast.**

**WARNING: Tugger drops the F-Bomb in this chapter, but can you blame him?**

_**Disclaimer: Cats isn't mine. Now you don't have to sue me.**_

**Chapter 9**

**So much blood**

'_The world is a strange place. A lot of life is left up to chance. Some call it fate, some call it nature but in the end who can say if the happenings in our lives are planned for us or if they just happen. There are some things – such as falling in love – which some like to say are fated, yet there are other things – such as gross injury – that those same persons say are horrible accidents. How can we be certain which things are meant to happen and which things just occur?' _It was something philosophical Old Deuteronomy had said long ago to Misto and for some reason it seemed quite apt at his moment in time. Different thoughts flew in and out of the tom's mind at random, probably sue to shock. He could see the branch from where he'd fallen moments ago above him and could feel a horrible sharpness beneath him, but strangely it didn't seem to hurt. Perhaps it was the adrenaline rushing through his slowly emptying veins or maybe he'd hit his now burning head as he fell, either way all he knew was that the cat who had declared his love for him not long ago was flying down the tree towards him with an incredible look of fear in his eyes. He could see the bigger tom brush shards of glass of from him with his bare paws receiving small cuts himself. The coon bared his teeth he felt stinging sensations fill his paws. Misto stared at him worriedly, he knew he was bleeding but Tugger's actions must have meant something else was wrong. He tried to turn his head to see what the bigger tom was so scared by but all he could see were jagged pieces of green glass dripping with his blood. As he saw what he was lying on he felt a dull aching which slowly turned into sharp pangs of pain inside him as he tried to move. He winced and tears began to stream from his eyes as the reality of the situation began to become clear to him. His breathing got faster and he began to hyperventilate as he understood the implications of this mess.

Tugger panicked, not knowing what to do. His mind tried to cling onto reason as he attempted to clear the small pieces of glass from the tux's fur.

"Everlasting Cat, Misto!" he cried he did his best to squash his horror back inside him for the sake of the tux.

"What is it, Tugger?" the small cat said between frightened gasps for air

"It's…just some glass" Tugger said trying to force out a smile to comfort the little tom. He turned Misto as best he could to get a look at his injuries. It took all his strength to keep his stomach from emptying as he saw the extent of the damage.

"What is it?" asked Misto beginning to shake when he saw the maned tom's pained expression.

"We've got to get you back to the junkyard" he said, "We need Jenny! I'm gonna try and lift you up okay?"

The tux nodded and tried to brace himself for Tugger's motions. He cried out as the tom reached beneath him and began to lift. It tore Tugger's heart in two to see the tux in so much pain. His felt cold as he saw the tux shake as his blood dripped down from his deep gashes. He felt even sicker as he noticed the size of the glass sticking through Misto's soft fur. There were several pieces, the largest of which must have been about the size of a small teaspoon which is huge to be stuck in a cat of Misto's size. He tried to place his paws so he wouldn't force the glass in any further and felt his own tears sting his eyes but tried to keep it together for his mate's sake.

He began to run with the little cat who was becoming rather still in his arms. He looked down and saw Misto was breathing much shallower now and his eyes were closed.

"Misto! Come on! Stay awake for me, please!" he nearly shouted at the rapidly declining cat.

"Where are we now, Tugger?" asked Misto having trouble with his words. His vision was becoming blurrier whenever he tried to open his eyes.

"We're just around the corner, darling. Hold on! We'll be there in a moment."

Misto managed to crack a small smile. He liked being called things like 'Darling' and 'My Love' by Tugger. It made him feel whole and was becoming the only strong feeling he could still feel. He knew he must have been losing a lot of blood as he couldn't feel the pain anymore and his mind was becoming fuzzy. He could just hear the huffing and puffing of his mate as he ran with him in his arms.

Tugger rounded the last bend in the road and made for the entrance to the junkyard. He nearly tripped as he passed pieces of junk with the barely awake little Misto in his arms. His fur was soaked in the tom's blood and it ran down his arms as if he'd cut his own wrist. The white patches of his mate's coat had become a scary mixture of pinks and reds which could be seen by the cats in the clearing of the junkyard as the two toms made their way in. Every one of them gazed in terror at the sight they beheld. Tugger fell down, cradling his love and helping him to support his head.

"Please, somebody help" he said shakily to no one in particular. The cats just stood in their places, shocked at the view. Tugger was holding a very bloody Misto and crying rivers as he looked down at him. Tugger's head shot up,

"HELP HIM!" he screamed at the tribe, not knowing why nobody was coming to their aid. "He's dying! Jenny do something!" he said directing his rage at the motherly queen. She snapped out of her stupor and rushed to the toms. She quickly looked at the tux's afflictions and spun her head around. "Skimble!" she shouted to her mate, "Prepare the den!" The ginger tabby was off like a rocket to their den to clear a space for the little tom.

"There's not much time" she said frantically to Tugger as she finished her quick assessment. "Munkustrap, Alonzo, come here, now!"

The two friends bolted over to the trio in a flash.

"Pick him, quickly! But avoid the cuts. Take him to my den right away!" the toms complied and as gently as they could picked up the fallen tom.

Jenny caught Tugger's arm as he attempted to follow them. She seemed to convey great sadness with her eyes, "I'll do my best Tugger" she whispered, "but I can't make any promises".

"What are you saying?" stammered Tugger, fresh tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"All I can do is my best" she repeated and ran off in the same direction as the toms. Tugger stood there in a daze. What did the queen mean? She said she would do her best, did that men there was a chance that Misto might…

Tugger sped off after Jenny. He'd figured out what she was saying and needed to know more. He was caught by his brother emerging from the den as he neared.

"Let me through, Munk!" he cried, thrashing in the silver tabby's grip.

"I can't, Tug! They need space! You'll just be in the way! You need to stay out here!" said Munk struggling to hold back his younger yet ironically larger brother.

"Fuck that!" shouted Tugger, "Let me through!"

A bunch of other toms came to the tabby's aid and pulled him away. Tugger just shook them off and ran. Munk followed knowing that his brother needn't be alone at that moment.

* * *

Inside the den, Jenny was turning the little tom onto his front with assistance from Jelly. They simultaneously winced as the extent of his injuries became clear. Misto was slipping in and out of consciousness, eliciting a small gargle or whimper every now and then. The two queens were saying things back and forth but Misto only heard soft sounds that made no sense. Jenny slowly began clearing the smaller pieces of glass from the tux's wounds. She could see it was hurting the tom but there was no other way. The blood was making it really difficult to see even though Jelly was wiping as much of it away with a cloth as she could. Jenny worked as quickly as possible. She was highly skilled having a lot of experience but could only work so fast. She managed to clear every small shard she could find but now came the tough part: the large pieces.

"Skimble, bring me some paper clips from my bag, and remember to sterilize them". Skimble jumped into action going about his mate's orders. He struck a match and held the clips in it's flame for a few seconds before moving over to the working queens.

"Okay" said Jenny "We've got to take these pieces out now or we might not be able to save him. We've got to stop the bleeding or he'll die, so here's what's going to happen: Jelly, you pull the pieces out slowly and I'll clamp off the bleeding inside him with the paper clips which, Skimble, please hand to me as I need them. Are we clear?"

The two assisting cats nodded and got ready.

"Okay, now!" Jenny said firmly. Jelly gripped the shard and began to pull gently. It wouldn't move.

"Jelly, pull!" said Jenny

"It's not moving" the yellow tabby said.

"Try harder"

"It's not budging, it's too jagged!"

The two queens looked at each other with knowing glances.

"Skimble, bring me a knife"

The ginger tabby looked at her. "What?" he asked, shocked.

"Just do it!" she said with a raised voice, "and sterilize it!"

Skimble just did as she asked and handed her the sharp tool.

"Get ready with those clips, Skimble, and Jelly, pull when I say" she instructed as she lowered the knife to Misto's ever-gushing wounds. She quickly made small incisions around where the glass was sticking in. Misto shuddered beneath them feeling a new sharpness other than the type he was already enduring.

"Pull now" she said, and Jelly swiftly pulled the first large shard free. It's place was quickly filled with blood and began to overflow.

"Skimble, the paperclips" she said quickly. She took it and reached into the tux's gash. She closed it around what she found was the source of the bleeding. It seemed to subside and she wiped away the excess blood that had been spilled.

"I need to stitch it while it's clamped" she said frantically digging out some thread and a needle. She held the needle over a match like Skimble had done with the paperclips and threaded it. Very quickly and carefully, she stitched along Misto's deep cut like she would if sewing together a torn cloth and slowly removed the paperclip as she went. She brought her paws back and inspected her work as she finished. She deemed it suitable and looked to the others.

"Right, now the next one" she said working like a machine.

Misto had stopped feeling things shortly after the knife went in. It wasn't clear if he'd passed out from the pain or the lack of blood but either way he fell into blackness.

* * *

Tugger was distraught. He smashed things as he rampaged along one of the junkyard's many trails. He picked up a small metal pipe and began to destroy everything he could see. He was filled with so much hurt that he needed to let out somehow. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted kick the living daylights out of something, anything to make the pain go away. In the end his grief took over and he fell to his knees, bawling like a kitten. He let out his strife loudly and didn't care who saw him, although he was glad that it was unlikely anyone would be nearby to see him. He stood corrected as a paw rested on his shoulder. He swung around and tried to lash at whoever it was that had touched him. Munkustrap dodged his brother's swiping paw and just looked him in the eye. Tugger tried to hit him again but Munk just jumped back avoiding the Maine Coon's attempts to hurt him. He kept backing away until he saw his opportunity present itself. Tugger swung around hard and his arm was swung right around his body, Munk took this moment to tackle his brother to the ground and pin him there. Tugger thrashed and writhed beneath him,

"Get off me you bastard or I swear I'll kill you!" he screamed at his brother and hit him as hard as he could. Munk just stared him intently in the eye holding him like a vice. Tugger's attempts for freedom slowly became less and less as tears poured from his despairing eyes and he began to convluse beneath his sibling. He threw his arms around his brother and cried hard into his fur. Munk brought him up into a sitting position and hugged him close, letting his brother relinquish his muffled shrieks of emotional agony into his shoulder. Tugger felt so much fear for his mate that he had no idea what to do.

Munk just stayed where he was, holding his usually strong brother as he bore his heart and soul for his lover.

* * *

Blood seemed to be covering everything. Jenny and Jelly's fur was stained a sickly reddish-brown but that was nothing compared to Misto before the nursing queens had cleaned him off as best they could. His fur had been matted with a horrible reddish sludge composed of his spilt blood which had dried. He'd lost a lot of the precious, life-giving liquid as he was being transported by his mate and a lot more of it had been deposited in his fur or on the sheets he'd been placed on whilst Jenny worked on him. The motherly queen was just finishing up bandaging the broken tom's body as Demeter entered the den.

"How is he?" she asked quietly

"He's alive" Jenny said back with just as much volume

"That's good, isn't it?" Demeter asked timidly.

"For now it's all we've got" she replied, "he's lost a lot of blood, my dear, and there's no way of telling what the extent of the damage is until he wakes up." She paused and then corrected herself, "If he wakes up, I mean" she said with blatant sadness. Skimble went over and put his arms around her. It was strange for any cat to Jenny without her usual cheeriness.

"If?" Deme asked

"I'm afraid so" Jenny mustered. "After losing as much as he did he may well be comatose and if his brain has been too severely damaged from lack of oxygen then he might not wake up at all" she said as a tear leaked from her tired eyes. She clung to Skimble who rubbed her back gently as he held her.

Demeter tried to speak but her words caught in her throat. She looked down at the motionless tux as his chest moved up and down with shallow breaths and burst into floods of tears. Jelly rushed over and comforted her and Deme hugged the tabby queen tightly. She needed her mate right now but he had run off after his brother and had no idea where they'd gone.

After a little while she regained a little of her composure and thanked the three cats for working so quickly. They all nodded and carried on trying to make Misto comfortable. Jenny dissolved some painkillers she taken from her humans in some water and filled a hypodermic needle she'd acquired with the solution. She gently penetrated the tux's skin at the shoulder and injected the soothing concoction. The little tux just stayed motionless as he received the medicine. Demeter couldn't stand to look at the damaged cat anymore and excused herself quietly. She made her way out of the den where she found the tribe waiting anxiously for any news in the clearing. She saw Old Deuteronomy on the tyre and made her way over to him passing cats who reached out to her as she went. She didn't feel like taking anyone's paws at this moment. She ascended the steps up to the tyre to join the Jellicle leader who looked at her with knowing eyes. She tried to speak but couldn't manage it. He titled his head forward and gazed at her while opening his arms. She flew forward and began to sob into his fur. Old Deuteronomy was like a father to the whole tribe and was a great comfort to them in their times of trouble. The other cats saw Demeter's expression of sorrow and some began to sob to themselves thinking the worst had happened. Old Deuteronomy's lifted up the queen's head and spoke in his soft baritone,

"How is he?" he asked

Demeter did her best to stifle her misery and almost silently related the situation to the Jellicle leader. When she had finished he hugged her again and sent her down from the tyre. He stood before the cats and addressed them with a heavy heart,

"The Magical Mister Mistoffelees is gravely ill. He has been badly injured and it is not yet known how quickly he will recover, that is if he recovers at all. I advise you all to pray to the Everlasting Cat for his life, and by that grace he may recover."

Many of the cats broke down at their leaders revelation. Some sat on the ground sobbing quietly while others stood stock still in shock. Old Deuteronomy signalled for Mungo and Rumple to come to him and they quickly scuttled to his side.

"Would you be so kind as to inform Mistoffelees' father of his state?" he asked them with sorrow

The notorious pair simply nodded and bowed to Old Deuteronomy before they took off running to the house where Bustopher Jones lived. It was going to be difficult to break the news to the smartest of cats.

Bombalurina sat across the clearing. She was racked with guilt over what her lie had managed to become. She began to sway as her mind became fuzzy with the thought that if Misto died, she would be a murderer. She fainted.

* * *

Time had passed since Tugger had let his misery explode from within him. He and Munk just sat on the ground whilst the younger tom stared into the abyss. Munk watched him as he sat, wondering what was going through his mind. He knew his brother was fragile at the moment but needed to make sure he was alright.

"Tugger?" the silver tabby asked gently. Tugger just sat, not changing his expression.

"Tug?" the tabby asked again, placing a paw on top of the other's. Tugger flinched at the gentle contact. He relaxed as well as he could when he saw it was just his brother.

"I think we should go back, Tug" Munk advised. The bigger tom looked at him quickly before averting his gaze again.

"Tugger, if Misto wakes up and you're not there he'll be really frightened" the tabby tried again.

Tugger seemed to wince a little at the thought but continued staring straight ahead.

"Tugger, say something"

The cat took in a strained breath and simply said "I can't."

Munk was surprised. "Why not?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking again, "What if…you know"

"What if what, Tug?"

"What if he's dead?" Tugger said beginning to tear up again

"He won't be dead, bro. Jenny's good at what she does, I'm sure she managed to fix him" Munk said trying to comfort the tom.

"You didn't see it happen, Munk. The glass stuck in deep and the look…" Tugger said choking on his words, "the look in his beautiful, beautiful eyes…I just couldn't bear it" Tugger said painfully, a new wave of sobs racking his body as he looked down at Misto's drying blood covering his fur. Munk placed an arm around his brother trying to keep him together.

"I love him, Munk" Tugger said through the tears, "I love him with all my soul".

Munk was shocked. His brother, the Rum Tum Tugger had just admitted to being in love with another cat. Did he hear him right?

"Come again, Tug?" Munk asked sheepishly

"I said I love him. I don't know how and I don't know when it happened but Everlasting I love so damn much! I asked him to be my mate right before he fell and we were gonna ask you and Deme about how to tell everyone, but I guess that's all gone to hell now."

"Why has it?"

"Because…" Tugger couldn't muster the strength to say it again

"Tug, you're jumping to conclusions. Let's just go back and see him."

"I told you, I can't."

"You've got to."

"I can't!" Tugger said angrily

Munk stared in disbelief. How could his brother be so stupid? _'Scratch that' _he thought as he remembered whom his brother was.

"Yeah. You know what, fine! Let's just leave him there all alone and scared as he can be. I'm sure Jenny will tell him how his big, brave mate ran off because he was scared, and I bet you he'll understand. I won't, but hey, that's just me. Everlasting, Tugger! How can you say you love him and sit here like some frightened kitten instead of being by his side?" Munk said feigning anger.

Tugger stared at him with fire in his eyes. "Don't you dare tell me I don't love him!" Tugger shouted.

"Then if you really do, get back there and make sure he's alright"

Tugger hesitated, then stiffened his lip and stomped off back to where he'd left his mate in the care of Jenny.

'_That cat can be dumber than a Pollicle sometimes' _Munk thought to himself.

* * *

The cats were all gathered in the junkyard. Bomba had been cared for by some of the other queens and now seemed to be alright again. That being said, she was rife with guilt and her uneasiness certainly reflected that.

Tugger appeared at the other side of the clearing from where his mate was resting. All eyes turned to him as he stood there. Usually he would revel in everyone staring at him, but not now. It felt strange now, as if everyone knew his business and could see just how pained he was. He started to make his way slowly to the den, all eyes moved as he did. Cats moved out of his path as he made his way through them looking almost visibly embarrassed and frightened. He felt truly awful at the way he felt others were perceiving him even though in reality they were just confused by the situation and simply didn't know how to react. Tugger eventually made his way through the crowd and climbed up the junk to the den's entrance. He stopped. He knew he had to go in but couldn't make that first step. He tried incredibly hard but just couldn't do it. He stared down at his feet, utterly ashamed when a cat appeared beside him. It was Munk. He put his arm on Tugger's elbow and looked him in the eye with the all-knowing look only Munk could create. Tugger felt strengthened by this and gradually found the strength to press forward. He entered the den gingerly and looked around. First, he saw Skimble who turned to look at him as he entered. The ginger cat didn't say anything and looked quite grim. Tugger turned his gaze and rested his eyes on Jelly who looked equally as rough as Skimble. Still turning he saw Jenny who had a look of intense sympathy and heartache in her eyes. It felt as if she knew about Misto being Tugger's mate, but that was impossible.

He finally dropped his eyes lower to a bandaged form on a bed. He took in the pinkish looking strips of gauze that wrapped a tortured looking creature of black and white fur. It didn't seem like his Misto, but it was . It was his beautiful, amazing, Magical Mister Mistoffelees, only now looking truly broken.

"Would everyone leave, please." It was more of a command than a question

"Tugger, we have to keep watching him. If anything bad should happen…" Jenny interjected

"Just for a minute. Please." He looked at her begging silently with his eyes

She reluctantly nodded and ushered everyone out ahead of her.

Tugger turned to his mate who was breathing softly in his seemingly empty state. Tugger didn't know what to say. He eventually sat on the edge of the bed his mate was on and gently stroked the fur on his head. Misto made no reaction.

"Misto?"

Silence.

"Wake up, Misto." Tugger said as his heart fell to a new low. He brought his face close to his lover's and kissed him on the forehead as fresh tears came to his eyes.

"Please don't die, Mistoffelees" he pleaded and embraced his mate as he sobbed silently.

**Uh oh. I just made it worse! What is wrong with me? I think I need a serious talking to.**

**Thanks for your reviews, they're really nice. Please keep 'em coming.**


	10. Death is a silent mistress

**Here we go again. I don't wanna give it away so read on.**

**Things are getting bleaker by the hour as Misto displays no change.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats so please have some respect for Misto and don't sue me.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Death is a silent mistress**

It wasn't clear if minutes had gone by or if they were hours. Tugger stayed clutching his fallen mate willing him silently to get better. He knew of no other way to help him and just hoped that Mistoffelees could feel him in his inanimate state. Tugger heard cats re-enter the den behind him but didn't look up, he just held his limp tom like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. Mistoffelees felt so delicate and vulnerable to the bigger cat, like a little rag doll in Tugger's arms. It pained the coon to feel his usually so full of energy sweetheart as lifeless as he was at that moment.

Jenny placed a paw on Tugger's shoulder as a sign that she needed to take a look at her patient and he felt awful to have to pull away from his mate. He stood feeling heavy and creaky and backed away not removing his eyes from Misto for a moment. Jenny set about inspecting her earlier worked and seemed to think it was holding up well. She would have to replace his bandages before long but for now he seemed to be okay – as much as you could call him okay that is. Munk entered the den at that moment and spoke quietly to Jenny to try and understand the situation. He watched his brother staring at his mate seemingly void of all expression. He went over and stood by his side before nuzzling him gently as a wordless attempt at comfort. Tugger moved his eyes over to Munk and nodded gently before looking back. Munk hated the sadness that was hanging in the air. He felt he should have been able to prevent all the heartache that had been caused to everyone and felt like a failure. The silver tabby silently made his way out of the den and began to walk back to his usual post thinking perhaps he could prevent anything more that might go wrong. He sat, gazing around the junkyard seeing many members of the tribe.

The cats weren't their normal selves. The grief of Misto's affliction had reached them all and they reflected it clearly in their expressions as cats so effectively can. It was nearing early afternoon now and their fatigue from being awake long into the day was showing. In dribs and drabs many of them began to slink away to their dens and deal with their misery on their own or with their respective mates and friends. Munk longed for Demeter but she was in their den probably exhausted from the commotion earlier. Munk stared with heavy eyes at his surroundings wanting nothing more than to join her and feel that maybe everything was going to be alright. He kept turning until he laid eyes on his father who was staring back at him. The old leader seemed to gaze with a look of deep understanding and sympathy. In his mind, he saw the silver kitten he had once held in his arms many years ago and understood that even the protector needed comforting once in a while, and this was one of those times despite the tabby's mask of bravery.

He slowly got up on his doddery, old legs and walked over to the foot of the junk pile his son was sitting on. He gave him a fatherly look that conveyed deeper understanding than can be put into words. Munk slowly rose and climbed down to stand before his father. Old Deuteronomy offered him a gentle smile and drew him into a hug. It took Munkustrap a moment but he slowly put his arms around his father. He didn't cry, the two just stood. It had been a long time since Munk had hugged his father and he remembered the warmth it filled him with; deep down, past the courage and the strength he was just as scared as the rest of the Jellicles, and for a brief moment, he let it show in the tightness of his grip on his father.

Their father-son moment was interrupted by a bellow from the entrance to the junkyard,

"Where is my son?" a very stout cat shouted being followed by Mungo and Rumple, "Where is Mistoffelees?" He had very similar markings to Misto only he was taller and incredibly fat. He didn't look at all sloppy though, he was perhaps the smartest of cats in all of London and walked quickly in his dandy style. He went by the name of Bustopher Jones.

"Bustopher" Old Deuteronomy said as he parted from his son. The fat, tuxedo-patterned tom turned to him and bowed slightly. The leader responded in kind and went over to him.

"I'm sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances" lamented the leader.

"Yes, yes, there will be time for pleasantries later!" said the pompous fellow in a flurry, "Old Deuteronomy, what has happened to my son?" he said with fatherly concern.

"I'm afraid I don't know the details" said the leader lowering his voice "all I know is Mistoffelees was injured badly by some glass and lost a lot of blood." Bustopher reacted with shock,

"Is he alive?" the cat said with a most unusual quiver to his voice.

"Yes, but barely" said the leader sadly.

"Where is he?"

"In Jennyanydots' den" said the leader before Bustopher began to waddle in that direction.

* * *

Inside the den, Tugger was sitting by Misto's side holding his paw and stroking his face hoping for any reaction whatsoever. He didn't receive one.

The calmness that had accumulated in the air was shattered as the huge tuxedo barged in through the doorway.

"Where is my Mistoffelees?" boomed the usually composed tom

Skimble was taken by surprise at the abrupt entry and motioned over to where the little tom was resting.

"My boy!" he said with a startled breath, "My son!" He walked over quickly and batted Tugger away with his cane – a shiny silver spoon. Tugger didn't know whether to be offended and say something but stopped himself when he realised Bustopher didn't know the details of him and the fat cat's son's relationship. He just stood there watching the father examine his hurt progeny and come to terms with the sight.

"How did this happen?" he snapped not turning his head.

The other cats looked at each other hoping anyone but themselves would have to tell the pristine tom.

"Well?" he snapped again when no one said anything.

"Umm…well, it's like this…now, err, where to begin…" tittered Jenny.

"Jenny, if I may?" piped up Tugger

She nodded to him.

"Bustopher" he said addressing his mate's father "Misto…Mistoffelees and I were outside the junkyard earlier this morning and he fell from a tree onto a bottle at the base of the trunk. The glass broke as he fell on it and cut into him very deeply." He saw the tom wince as Tugger related the story. "He bled very heavily and blacked out a while ago now and hasn't woken up since, and…well…he might…I mean might not…well…"

Jenny took over as she saw tux struggle to produce the words, "as Tugger said, he bled heavily and was injured deep inside. We managed to close up many of the wounds but it's now up to his body to do the rest and – I'm sorry to say – it's touch and go at the moment."

Bustopher just stared in disbelief at his son. He bent down and smoothed the fur on the little tux's head before looking up at Tugger.

"You were outside the junkyard? What were you doing?" he asked much quieter than he had been a moment ago and with an obvious expression of lament.

Tugger tried to think quickly. He couldn't tell Bustopher what they had done before the accident, it wasn't the time. He did manage an answer however,

"We were watching the sunrise, sir. You know how he loves that time of day."

Bustopher smiled down at his son. "Yes. He does. Did you bring him back here?"

"Yes, sir" replied Tugger.

"Thank you, young man. He's lucky to have a friend like you. You may go now."

Tugger panicked for a second. He didn't want to leave his mate alone but didn't want to disrespect the tuxedo.

"If it's all the same, sir, I'd rather stay. I saw the whole mess happen and would much rather be here when he wakes up" said Tugger trying to hide his desperation.

"He is very lucky indeed" said the tom smiling up at Tugger. "Very well, please stay. I don't suppose, though, that you might find me a cup of tea?" asked the cat.

"I'll deal with that, Bustopher" chimed in Skimble. Tea was his area and he returned a minute later with enough of the steaming brew for everyone. He passed around cups as they gathered around the little tom, watching him breath slowly. Tugger didn't really care for tea but welcomed the gentle warming it provided within him. He needed something to alleviate the crushing coldness he felt in his heart and the tea seemed to help, if only for a short while.

* * *

In another den of the junkyard, two young queens sat holding each other. They had finished crying a while ago but still hugged needing to be with anyone right now. The news had been particularly hard on the small white cat as it was her brother that she had seen bloodied and lifeless. Jemima gently stroked her friend trying to help her with her unhappiness. She had no idea how Victoria might react if she lost her brother. The white queen had always looked up to him and admired his grace and intelligence, the former of which she shared and even surpassed him on at times. Different memories from their shared kittenhood popped in and out of her mind. She remembered how on one February morning they had been told it was a day for celebrating love and noticed how their mother and father became very doting upon each other. They learned the day was called St. Valentine's Day and that gifts denoting love were meant to be given. The two had thought it very funny and giggled at the concept. Misto was still discovering his magic and had – summoning all his strength and with a few odd results before he achieved the right one – produced for her a beautiful and exotic looking flower. She had thought it ever such a lovely gift from her slightly older brother and always remembered the gesture. Their mother had said it was lovely too, a queen she missed greatly since her death years ago. She realised that if Misto died then she would be rather alone since her father didn't live with the Jellicles. She began to feel the cold shadow of solitude slip over her and hated the emptiness it left her with. She knew Jemima was there for her and she loved her for that but it still wasn't quite the same as family.

"Do you think it's okay for us to go and see him?" she squeaked

"Maybe. Perhaps we should find out."

The two parted and slowly made their way to Jenny and Skimble's den.

* * *

Bombalurina watched the two queens scamper across the clearing. She saw them get close to the den where Misto was and hurried back into her own. She curled up on her bed but with eyes wide open. She felt as if the world was crashing down around her and that it was all her fault. She toyed with the idea of running away but knew a life out there on her own was comparable to dying. She simply didn't know what to do and buried her face into a blanket. She remained there for a while before drifting into a nightmarish sleep.

* * *

In the warm den belonging to Jenny and Skimble, the group of cats were still gathered around the tux. They had begun some polite conversation over their earlier tea and talked whilst monitoring the little Misto. Tugger didn't join in, he was too transfixed on his lover.

The two little approaching queens knocked gently on the doorframe and entered timidly.

"We were wondering if maybe we could see…" Victoria stammered before she saw her father. "Daddy!" she cried and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck. Jemima followed behind her and stood waiting for her friend.

"Hello, Victoria. How are you, my dear?" Bustopher said, his heart warming at the sight of his daughter.

"I'm fine" she said, "How's Misto?" The mood returned to it's quiet reverence.

"We're not sure, dear" said Bustopher.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" asked Jemima from behind them all and making her way through the cats to look at her friend. She sniffled at the sight and Jenny drew her into a hug, feeling the pain of the young queen.

"We'll just have to wait and see" the mothering cat said softly.

"What happened in the end?" asked Victoria looking at Tugger. Eyes turned to him and he just looked back, not really wanting to have to tell the story again. He related the tale he had told Bustopher to them sparing some of the more graphic details. When he had finished the white queen looked at him, puzzled.

"So that's where Misto ran off to? Up a tree to watch the sunrise?"

"Yes" Tugger replied.

"I beg your pardon," announced Bustopher, "Mistoffelees run away?"

The other cats began to look at each other realising Victoria had dropped a detail they had managed to prevent the large cat from hearing up until now.

"It was just a silly misunderstanding, Dad, it's all forgotten now"

"Well, that may be, but I'd like to hear it if you don't mind"

"Well, uh…there was just some confusion and…well Old Deuteronomy fell down and…everyone thought Misto was…I mean that he had…"

"Try and sat it a clearly as you can" her father said not knowing what his daughter was trying to convey.

"Well, Misto and Tugger were dating and Bombalu-…"

"Mistoffelees and Tugger were what?" asked Bustopher firmly, shooting a glare at Tugger.

"Oops" said Victoria offering Tugger a 'sorry' look.

"Rum Tum Tugger, what does she mean?" asked Bustopher.

Tugger looked shocked that his mate's father had found out about their relationship this way. He bit his lip before looking down and telling him, not wanting to lie. "It's true" he said simply. "Your son and I, well, we're in love."

Bustopher couldn't seem to catch his breath for a moment. He eventually came back and shouted at Tugger, "So this is all down to you? You seduced my son to satisfy your lust and then you let him fall out of a tree when you were finished with him?" Bustopher rose and stared down at Tugger. A cat his size what quite intimidating when angry and Tugger felt a twinge of worry radiate from his core.

"Get out! Stay away you horrible cat!" yelled the cat raising his silver spoon threatening the Maine Coon. Tugger stood and tried to calm the tuxedo but it was little use.

"Dad, please!" screamed Victoria, "It's true! Tugger and Misto are in love. He told me so himself!"

"A likely story!" said Bustopher

"Please, sir!" begged Jemima. "Tugger may not have been the most upstanding of cats in the past but he's changed! Really he has!"

Bustopher looked around at them fuming. He knew what the Rum Tum Tugger was like and what his interests were and found it hard to believe that cat of Tugger's appetites would fall for one particular cat. Still, all of the cats around him seemed to echo the same plea. He gently calmed down and looked at Tugger.

"Rum Tum Tugger," he began, "how am I to believe that you, considering your history, can suggest you love my son and expect me to believe it?"

Tugger thought hard. He needed the cat before him to believe what he said. It was his only chance of staying with Misto. He eventually spoke in a way that was very uncharacteristic for him – incredibly dignified and not at all with half-heartedness,

"I don't suggest, sir, I tell you with certainty. I've known for a while now. I know my history doesn't gleam like you'd hope it would, but I swear to the Everlasting Cat with my whole heart that I completely love Mistoffelees. He has become my everything. He is the only cat I've ever felt right with and he's the only cat I ever want to see in my heart. I could never look at another cat now, tom or queen because I know, I know, sir, that I've found the other half of me. We are mates and because of his acceptance of me I know I've been gifted far beyond what I deserve. I'm eternally grateful to him for choosing me, and that, sir, is the most truthful thing I have ever said and ever hope to say again."

He stared at Bustopher with white-hot intensity. His love was being questioned and he needed to defend it. The larger cat saw his expression and seemed to soften slightly. The Rum Tum Tugger never said anything with conviction and yet here he was baring his heart and soul. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

"Very well" said Bustopher after contemplating the tom's words. "I will believe you for now, Rum Tum Tugger. But know this: If you ever do anything to deceive, or to trick, or to otherwise hurt my son, I will deal with you personally." He said raising his spoon.

"I would never, Bustopher. On my life, I promise to care for him always"

Bustopher held out his paw. Tugger raised his and they took each other's. They bowed in mutual respect whilst connected over the tom that meant a great deal to both of them below.

They were distracted by Jenny bustling around Misto in a very frantic fashion. She dug her fingers into his neck looking for the powerful thumps of a pulse she would usually expect. She only felt faint murmurs of a heartbeat.

"Jelly! I need you, now!" she screamed, "Everyone, get back!" It appeared that during Tugger's declaration of love for his mate, that very same tom below them had stopped breathing. Tugger stared from a corner of the den in disbelief as Jenny and Jelly began the wild motions of CPR. It tore at him to see Jenny nearly crush his mate's chest with deep pumps and to see Jelly locking her mouth over his and forcing air into his spent lungs. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the commotion unfold before him. He looked at Mistoffelees' face which seemed lifeless, he stared at his arm which had fallen off the bed and was hanging down away from him, he stared as the bandages began to redden again as his healing wounds were disturbed by the actions inflicted by Jenny. After what seemed like an eternity of trying her hardest to get Misto to draw in air again she shouted for her mate,

"Skimble! Take over! Jelly, keep breathing into him!" She ran over to a pile of books, grabbed one and started frantically turning through page after page looking for anything else she could try before it became too late.

Tugger couldn't bear the sight anymore. He felt as though his world was slowly breaking apart and crashing down upon him in huge, heavy pieces. Was his mate only seconds away from crossing over to Heaviside? Was this happening literally the night after the morning they had admitted their love to each other? Was this allowed? Was this fair? He felt his devastation begin to boil inside him and within moments it became fury. He got up, flew past the working queens and out of the den. He frantically climbed up to the top of the highest pile of junk in the yard, turned his face to the moon and began to scream,

"This isn't right! You can't take him now! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"

He was yelling at the Everlasting Cat, filled with rage that the one to put them there in the first place was ripping them apart. The other Jellicles stared in confusion and sorrow at the maned tom's outburst. They watched as he collapsed on the junk in a distraught rage and began to tumble down the side. He landed with a sickening thud on the ground and just lay were he was, completely empty, completely alone. He bawled into the earth and the cats around him just looked on sadly, knowing without being told what was happening. Tugger felt his life was over, there was nothing to live for now his mate had passed on.

Bombalurina could see the situation becoming bleak. She began to breath quickly as she adopted the thought that Misto was dead. She had murdered him through her lies. What had she done?

Tugger tilted his head up when he saw a plethora of cats emerging from the den carrying a dark figure. Through his burning tears he saw them carry the ailing cat quickly up the junk pile to where Macavity had not long ago caused an electrical surge using a discarded car battery and plunging the junkyard into darkness. Knowing this, Jenny, having read something in her book, had one more trick left up her sleeve. It was a long shot, but it was all she had left. Tugger stared in disbelief as she grabbed the jump leads from where they rested and raised them over his mate. She told everyone to move away as she began to lower them. Tugger watched in horror as the contacts touched the little tom's skin and a huge burst of sparks flew from the tux. It seemed that electricity did not mix exceptionally well with magic. The wounded cat seemed to emit a bright light for a fraction of a second blinding the cats who looked on. As they regained their vision they stared to where the tom was.

There was a deathly silence as they waited to see what Jenny had done. Nobody moved as the seconds ticked by.

It seemed they had lost him when all of a sudden, Misto sucked in a huge gulp of air. Some of the cats cried out with joy as they saw their fallen Jellicle spring back to life, albeit still unconscious.

Tugger couldn't make sense of the situation. What had just happened? Had his mate died? Was he alive again? What on earth happened. His mind seemed to jam and he passed out from the emotional torment. Munk saw his brother collapse and rushed to his side, trying to bring him around.

Bomba fell down sobbing. She didn't understand. What did all this mean? Demeter saw her fall and rushed over to her. She squeezed her friend and tried to make her realise that everything was going to be okay. Bomba continued to wail through her relief over Misto's survival.

Jenny knelt next to her patient. She was crying with disbelief and joy that she'd managed to bring Misto back from the brink. Skimble soon pulled her into a passionate kiss as he marvelled at her medical prowess. Truly, she was a miracle worker.

**Well, maybe nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it, and it seems I've managed to begin turning this story back in the right direction. I was toying with the idea of killing Misto but then slammed my head in a door as punishment for having such a horrible idea. I couldn't bare to kill the little tux, I love him too much and because among other things all of you would then kill me.**

**Thanks you all for your reviews, they're ever so sweet. As always, I love to hear your comments.**


	11. Clouds in the mind

**I shouldn't be watching Cats as much as I am, it cannot be healthy. I really wish they would revive it for the West End but then of course I'd be out of pocket and in hideous debt from buying £70 theatre tickets over and over again. Woe is me!**

**Side note: For the end of the last chapter when Misto was teetering between life and death I was considering doing something like when Grizabella ascends that staircase up to Heaviside but then I played it through in my mind and thought perhaps not because I would've had to make the Jellicles sing and I'm pretty sure they weren't in the mood for that. I then thought of having the Everlasting Cat come down and breath life into a dead Misto but that meant effectively introducing an OC and I did NOT want to do that in this fic, plus it seemed to sappy. I think I did okay with Jenny's intervention though, she seems like the type that can make anything out of nothing and surprise, surprise she made a Misto. Lol.**

**Misto is still unresponsive and Tugger is clinging to whatever shreds of hope he has left.**

**Unlikeliest of Lovers**

**Chapter 11**

**Clouds in the mind**

Tugger's mind was a haze. He knew he was in his den but how he'd gotten there was a complete mystery. He remembered falling and seeing a great flash of light and everyone gasping but then it just went fuzzy. He attempted to look around in the darkness, trying to make sense of what was going on. He sat up and shook his head.

"Ah, you're awake" he heard his brother's voice say in the dim.

Tugger looked around seeing clearly now. He saw the silver tabby sitting on a mound of cushions beside him.

"You gave us quite a scare there for a moment, Tug. We thought perhaps you'd had an aneurism or something"

Tugger stared at him blankly. "Where's Misto?" he asked feeling exhausted as his worry found it's way back to his consciousness.

"He's back in Jenny's den"

"What happened, Munk? Everything went so fast I think I blanked it."

"It's not clear. Jenny's not even sure herself but she thinks that maybe Misto might have been dead for a moment before she jump started him with the battery" said Munk gently. Tugger flinched at the word 'dead'. It was a word he had never wished to hear relating to his Misto.

"Is that what that flash was?" said the Maine Coon remembering little pieces of the ordeal.

"Yes. It looked like the electricity clashed with his magic and made a great white light, but thank Everlasting it brought him back to life."

"I remember yelling, Munk. What was that?"

"You seemed to be yelling at the moon", said the silver tabby with a raised eyebrow "we thought you might have gone mad with grief"

Tugger winced as he remembered whom he'd been yelling to. He had screamed at the Everlasting Cat for taking his tom but by His grace he'd been returned to him, although still limp and motionless. He felt deeply humbled yet this was trounced by his desperation to see his tom.

"I need to see him, Munk. Help me up."

"Tugger, I don't think that's a great idea. You've been through a lot the last day and night and I think it might be best if you rested for a while."

Tugger propped himself up. "I don't care about myself. I said I would wait there until he woke up. I don't want him to be scared when he does."

"Tug, you know that might not happen for a while" said Munk sadly, meaning that really the chances of that happening at all were slim. The tux had nearly been gone for good a few hours ago so what were his chances of repairing effectively?

"Then I'll wait" said Tugger. "I'll wait until forever if I need to. Munk you know what love is, how would you feel if it was Demeter lying in there?"

The protector grimaced as he played the scenario through his head. He sympathised with his brother, he really did, but he was wise like his father and found it difficult to live in a fairytale. "Okay, Tug" he said humouring him and helping his younger brother to his feet. Tugger swayed a little but balanced and began to stride from his den. It was the first step of what would prove to be a very long wait indeed.

* * *

Tugger entered the makeshift infirmary. He found Skimbleshanks watching over his tom as his mate slept soundly in the next room. Skimble looked up as the coon walked in, the sheer expression of tired longing and deathly sorrow gracing the larger cat's face once again as he approached his lover.

"How is he, Skimble?" asked Tugger knowing the answer already.

"No change, I'm afraid" the Scottish tabby said in his highland twang.

"Is he comfortable?"

"I imagine so. Jenny changed his bandages half an hour ago and gave him some more painkiller. I imagine he's sleeping soundly."

Tugger smiled at the ginger cat's words. It was the first time he'd smiled since the accident. Skimble was right, it looked like Misto was just sleeping. There wasn't a trace of blood about his person anymore due to the fresh bandages and for the omission of the cheeky smile the tom usually had as he slept, he looked almost normal.

"Thanks for staying with him. I'll take over now if you like."

"Thank you, Tugger. I'll wake Jenny up and send her back in."

"No, it's alright, Skimble. I'll watch him. I'll come get her if something happens."

"Alright. I'll see you later" said Skimble as he went to join his mate for some long-awaited sleep.

Tugger lay down next to his mate. He stared at the smaller tom's perfect white face and felt saddened that he could be so close to the one he loved and yet still a world away. He wondered what must have been passing through his tom's mind as he stayed in his vacant state. He hoped Misto was dreaming of him, it felt like he was. It warmed him to think that the bubbly little cat that he'd fallen in love with over the past weeks was still in there somewhere trying to get out.

"Whenever you're ready, Misto, I'll be here" whispered Tugger to his mate.

He lay there watching the tux until he himself surrendered to sleep.

The entire junkyard slept soundly after an unbelievable couple of days and nights.

* * *

Munkustrap awoke as the setting sun shone into his den through a small window. He lay on his bed whilst holding his still sleeping mate. He spent the time before he had to get up and begin patrolling the junkyard just listening to his mate's breathing and watching her chest move up and down with each breath. He loved her as much as any cat could love another. She was a beautiful queen, still in the prime of her life and knew the silver tabby better than he knew himself. He felt truly blessed that he'd been dealt this hand but it made him all the sadder to know that his brother's chance at happiness was in limbo. About a month ago he would have sworn on his mother's grave that Tugger would never find a cat to make him a one-cat tom. It had never occurred to him that the very cat to do so was under their noses the whole time. He stroked his mate gently enticing a gentle purr from the sleeping female and counted his blessings that it wasn't her lying in Misto's state. He felt deep sympathy for his brother over what he was being forced to deal with.

* * *

Two queens lay in the same bed. They had become even closer over the last two days. They needed each other for comfort as their friend and brother's fate remained uncertain. They had cried a lot together, they had held each other so as not to feel alone and they had spent every waking moment together. They were so sad that something like this could have happened in their happy little home. Jemima and Victoria had surely done a lot of growing up throughout this ordeal, they would never again look at the world through such kittenish eyes.

* * *

Bustopher stared at the fire in his human's home. He didn't want to believe that his son's life was hanging by a thread but knew he couldn't avoid it. For once in his life he had stopped eating, feeling his routine was worth nothing at this time.

He worried for his daughter as well knowing that if Mistoffelees didn't survive she would be alone. He would have to bring her to live with him in that case and set about making contingency plans. Still he gazed at the fire knowing he would soon have to go to sleep in order to have enough energy to visit his son again in the morning.

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stayed in their den. They hadn't been out on a job since Misto had been injured, they simply couldn't find the will. They felt for the little tom and Tugger and held each other in their home just feeling safe together. They never wanted to experience the new lovers' plight.

* * *

All the Jellicles seemed to be suffering emotionally from Misto's injuries. They all felt horribly guilty that their actions could have lead to this atrocity. A sad air accompanied by a darkness floated through the junk piles and surely everyone felt it.

* * *

Some gentle rummaging awoke Tugger. His eyes flew open thinking he could feel his mate moving.

"Misto?" he said hopefully. He was disappointed to see Jenny inspecting the still unconscious tom.

"Oh…" said Tugger as he realised he'd gotten his hopes up. "How are you, Jenny?"

"I'd say much better than you at the moment, my dear" she said back. "You look awful but I suppose it's understandable. How have you been coping?"

"How do you think?" he asked managing to stifle the frustration he felt within.

"I'm sorry, dear. He'd be happy to know you're here."

"Yeah, I bet you're right"

"Have you eaten anything today?"

Tugger's stomach grumbled at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten anything since long before the accident and the sudden realisation made him deathly hungry.

"No" he said not wanting to make a fuss.

"Let me find something for you" said Jenny bustling off.

It made Tugger wonder how Mistoffelees was going to eat. Surely he couldn't chew or swallow in this state and he can't have eaten anything for at least as long as Tugger. When Jenny returned with a rat for Tugger he asked her the same question,

"Jenny, how is Misto meant to eat?"

"I haven't tried to feed him yet but I suppose it will have to be milk. We'll try and get him to swallow."

"Should we try now?"

"Very well, but eat your rat first."

Tugger nearly swallowed the rat whole eager to be able to do something for his mate instead of just lying around waiting for something to happen. Jenny returned with a thimble full of milk and a syringe and sat down on the opposite side of Misto to Tugger.

"Sit him up, dear" she instructed. Tugger complied by gently lifting his mate at the back and bending him at the waist so he was more or less in a sitting position. Jenny filled the syringe to about a quarter full and placed it to Misto's lips. The small cat didn't react so using a free paw she gently puckered his mouth and placed the tip between the tux's teeth.

"Tugger, will you gently press the syringe in for me?" the tiger striped queen asked.

Tugger was a little too fast at first and pressed too hard. Milk flooded his mate's mouth and began to run down his chin. The tux began to cough and splutter in his vacant state which made the maned tom panic. Jenny simply removed the syringe and wiped her patient's chin with a cloth.

"Gently, Tugger, gently" she told him, "like you're feeding a kitten"

"Sorry" Tugger said meekly.

"It's okay, let's try again."

They moved themselves into position again and Tugger began to depress the device. He used absolute precision this time not wanting to choke his mate again. He stopped after he'd deposited a little milk into the black and white tom's mouth and waited.

"Nothing's happening" said Tugger feeling his hope drain.

Jenny just smiled and began to rub the little tom's throat. Misto instinctively swallowed making Tugger beam. Light seemed to re-enter the Maine Coon's eyes and he let out a nervous laugh knowing for sure that his mate was still in there.

"How did you know to do that?" he said with a wide grin.

"Please, dear, I've had years of experience with more kittens than I can count" she said in a knowing voice, "shall we carry on?"

"Sure" said Tugger delighted that he was doing something practical.

The two cats fed the little tom right there as he slept. Tugger watched as his mate seemed to react just like a kitten to the care they gave him. The joy within him that came from helping his mate seemed to explode. As they finished he jumped up suddenly and looked away. Jenny got up and placed a paw on his shoulder, she could see he was wiping his eyes. Tugger hated people seeing him looking vulnerable, he was always the cat who didn't care for anything. He will do as he do do and there's no doing anything about it. He was angry with himself for looking so silly. Jenny hugged him tenderly letting him know she understood.

"What's gonna happen, Jenny?" he asked painfully

"You know I don't know dear. You saw how much blood came from him, I think anymore and he might not have been able to carry on. We should just be happy that he's still here."

"It's not enough though" said Tugger, "I need him here, I need to be able to talk to him, to hold him and for him to hold me back, to kiss him again"

"Well, he may yet, dear, we just have to be patient"

"When though?" said Tugger looking her in the eye

"His body needs to replace the blood he lost but that shouldn't take very long. The problem is in his brain and body. The glass cut him up quite badly so that needs to repair but more importantly if his brain was starved it needs to try and fix itself. Unfortunately, if the damage is severe then he might not wake up and if he does he might be…disabled" she said with trepidation on the last word.

"Disabled?" asked Tugger

"I wouldn't like to say, Tugger, but he wouldn't be the same" she said sadly.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Just wait" she said, "all we can do is wait"."

Tugger remained silent for hours. How could he even begin to imagine that his Magical Mister Mistoffelees might not be himself when he woke up? How could a cat as clever as him not be as clever anymore? It wasn't right. This was Misto, the cleverest of cats. He watched his tom until the sun came up again when he lay down nearby and went to sleep.

* * *

The next night came and went as did the next one and the one after that. Days had passed since this mess had begun and hope seemed to be growing thinner by the hour. In a desperate attempt for some answers Tugger had nearly dragged the psychics Coricopat and Tantomile into the den where he watched over Misto and asked them to try and channel him.

The identical twins just gazed with intensity at the tux for what seemed like hours and eventually turned to Tugger. They spoke in fragments relating the one stream of information between them interchangeably,

"His mind is cloudy" "like fog." "It's like there are" "ghosts of memories and feelings" "roaming around trying to find their" "way out".

Tugger looked at them feeling a little creeped out at the weirdness the twins radiated. "So, what are you saying?"

"He's probably still in there" "but we don't know where." "Magical cats are" "hard to see into" "so we can't know for sure".

"Okay, thank you both" he said escorting them away from his tom. He shuddered once he had shown them out feeling weirded out by the twins. He was annoyed that he hadn't been provided any light on the situation and returned to his gazing. _'Oh, Misto. I could really do with you being here right now' _he thought.

* * *

Two more days passed and Tugger began to look shabby. His mane wilted and his normally gleaming fur now had a matte look and looked in need of some serious care. Jenny had watched the cat become all the more tired looking during this time. He had been there the entire time as cats had come and gone including Bustopher on his daily visits and Victoria and Jemima when they came to see their fallen friend. They had kindly tried to cheer the bigger tom up on several occasions but it was no use, he tended just to nod politely and remain nearly silent. Jenny felt for him and started to worry that he was declining himself.

"Tugger?" she asked one evening. He looked up at her without speaking. "Dear, I think maybe you should take a break. You've been here for days and you look terrible. Go for a walk or something, anything to get some fresh air."

"I don't want to, Jenny" said Tugger returning his gaze to Misto's sleeping form.

The tabby queen assumed her motherly tone, "Now, Tugger. I will not have another health risk on my hands" she said as she hoisted the larger tom up by the scruff of his neck. He didn't have to time to react before she gently threw him out the door. He began to protest but she cut in, "Ten minutes, boy. I will not allow you back in for ten minutes at least. Try and get some exercise or something" she stated before returning to the confines of the den.

Tugger was a little dumbfounded at the notion. He sat outside the den hoping the time would pass by quickly. When it didn't he decided to take her advice and began to walk slowly around the clearing. The time was nearly up and he was about to make his way back before a he heard a voice,

"How's he doing, Tugger?" a red queen asked. The tom looked up at Bombalurina who stood outside her den.

"Still the same" he said briefly, looking away and beginning to walk on. As he ambled away she called to him,

"I'm sorry."

Tugger looked back at her. He knew he should just carry on but decided to go back.

"What for?" he asked with an intense look in his eyes

"For…all this" she replied quietly and looking down.

"What specifically?" he said, tones of anger beginning to build.

"For the lie" she said after a moment.

"Is that all?" Tugger yelled. The queen startled and stepped back.

"Well, no…I mean…it was never meant to-"

"No, Bomba, it wasn't, was it?" he interrupted, advancing towards her.

"Please, Tug! I'd do anything to take it back!" she whimpered, a look of terror in her eyes.

"Oh of course" he said with sarcasm, "we always wish we could take back the things we've done wrong, don't we? How could you be so damn selfish, Bomba? How could you even think about doing this in the first place? Do you even know how alone I feel?" he fumed

"About as alone as you made me feel for all that time, I reckon" she said with her own hurt surfacing. Tugger stopped, seeing his pain echoed in her. He backed down a way, remembering how his actions must have made her feel similar to how felt right then.

"It's not the same, Bomba" he said with sadness instead of anger.

"The feeling is" she replied.

The two stood there looking at each other, both feeling the remnants of the anger they had both felt at their respective points in time and the sorrow that blanketed them now.

"It's getting cold" she eventually said, "let's go inside"

Tugger followed her silently into the den. They sat down next to each other on an old pillow. The gentle scent of her den comforted the tom reminding him of a time when he was carefree. The two sat until Bomba spoke again,

"Tug, for what it's worth, I never meant to hurt anyone"

"I know that, Bomba" he replied, "but you did and now all this has happened"

"I'm so sorry, Tugger. If I had known that you loved him I never would have interfered. I just wanted you for myself but I guess I knew that was a fairytale all along" she admitted

"If things were different then maybe we could have had something, but I fell in love with him, Bomba, and I never felt that for anyone before, not even you. I'm sorry."

"I don't expect you to ever forgive me"

"I suppose in time I will, but it's not me you need to apologize to" he said, "its Misto"

Bomba nodded both in agreement and defeat. She knew she couldn't win the tom. He belonged to Misto now and she would have to live with that. "So, what do we do now?" she asked

"We just have to wait. It's all we can do" said Tugger heavily

"Okay"

"I feel so alone, Bomba" he said after a few silent seconds.

She felt awful for the tom and drew him into a hug. They stayed there for a while before pulling away slightly. They looked at each with their faces very close. After a few seconds of staring Tugger leaned in and put his lips to Bomba's. She froze with confusion. Tugger then pulled away and looked at her blankly, completely void of expression. In a moment of madness the queen attempted to go in and kiss him but he looked away, stopping their mouths from touching.

"I'm sorry, Bomba. I shouldn't have done that" he said getting up.

"Why did you do it?" she asked incredibly confused

"I think the loneliness took hold of me for a second and I just needed to feel someone close to me"

"Did it work?"

He was silent for a moment before turning to look at her, "No. I'm sorry but I felt nothing at all."

Bomba seemed a little crestfallen as she knew it was the truth. Tugger continued,

"Misto's the only one for me now. He's the only one I get that spark from, the only one it feels right to be holding. I'm really sorry, Bomba."

She got up and stood in front of him, "It's okay, Tug. I guess you were never really mine. I wish you every happiness with Misto." The two cats - now just good friends – hugged and the tom left the den. You'd think he might feel guilty for letting his Tugger side get the better of him for a moment but instead he was proud. He'd proved to himself that no other cat could take the place of Misto anymore, it was the black and white tom or nobody. He smiled as he began to resume his walk.

He walked for a minute or two before the psychics seeming to appear out of nowhere blocked his path.

"Jeez, you two!" he said with annoyance, "How 'bout a simply 'hello'?"

"Something's about to happen, Tugger! You should go back!"

Tugger didn't hesitate. He spun on his paws and started flying back to Jenny and Skimble's den.

He burst through the door and looked at his still motionless mate.

"Tugger! What on earth is going on?" Jenny asked seeing the tom in a flurry.

Tugger ignored her and ran to his mate. He knelt down beside the bed and stared intently at his tom.

"Tugger, really! What's got you so-"

The maned cat shushed her and resumed his staring. Minutes ticked by in total silence with nothing happening. Jenny thought the tom had gone loopy and returned to her tasks. It wasn't a second or two after she had turned her back when Misto moved his eyes behind closed lids. Very slowly he blinked his gorgeous sky-blue eyes open and began to look around. Tugger stared in amazement, barely believing the sight before him. Misto began to move his head and titled himself at the neck to look down at his body. He could see bandages covering his entire upper body and expressed silent confusion. He kept looking around until his eyes rested on Tugger.

"Tugger?" he asked, struggling to speak. The word came out as a crackled breath.

Tears once again streamed down Tugger's face as he witnessed his mate coming back to life. He flew forward and embraced Misto, never wanting to let go.

"Oh, Misto!" he sobbed, "Misto, Misto, Misto!" He gently rocked back and forth with his mate in his arms. His joy and relief were so indescribable he couldn't help but cry.

"What happened, Tugger?" asked Misto in deep confusion

"There's time for that later, babe, I'm just so happy to have you back!"

"I didn't go anywhere, did I?" asked Misto wondering why on earth Tugger was being so strange.

"It felt like it, my darling. It felt like you'd gone a long way away. Please don't leave me ever again!"

"I won't, Tug. Don't worry" said the cat just accepting his mate's plea.

Tugger looked up and kissed his mate fiercely. He kissed and kissed and kissed his mate until Misto giggled with the affection he was receiving. Tugger carried on clinging to his lover until long after the news of Misto's awakening had spread to the entire junkyard.

**In the words of Lucius Malfoy from A Very Potter Sequel, "it's not over yet!" That's right, it's still not over! One more to go! But hopefully this chapter will help you to remove my name from your hit list for the time being.**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	12. Epilogue

**It's the end! Twelve chapters of Misto/Tugger fluffy horror coming to a close. It was a whole lot of fun writing this, they're my favourite pairing so I'm positive I'll be writing more of them in the future. Not sure if I'll write a sequel or not, depends really if people think this is any good or not and if I can think of a storyline. I did think of one in bed last night but then I forgot it by morning. I really need to start writing these things down.**

**Language barrier: Dear Americans and Canadians. In case you're not familiar with British English we call the trunk of a car the boot. Australians, I'm not sure what you call it down there in Oz but just in case heed this warning. Everyone else, thanks for reading my story even though it's outside your native language. Please don't think I'm calling the TSE1 a piece of footwear.**

**In this final chapter Misto becomes his old self again and he and Tugger take a little stroll through the park where the accident happened.**

**Chapter 12**

**Epilogue**

Six weeks had passed since Misto had woken up and the day had come for his last set of bandages to come off. He walked – or rather ran - paw in paw with his mate to Jenny's den where Skimble greeted them warmly.

"Good evening, boys" the scotch tabby said brightly.

"Hi, Skimble" said Misto positively bursting at the idea of finally being able to see his fur again.

"How are you feeling, Misto?"

"Never better"

"Great. Go on inside, Jenny's waiting."

"Thanks" he said and scampered off towards the glow that came from within. Skimble turned to Tugger,

"He seems to be just fine now, wouldn't you say?"

"He's been like that for the past week. I swear I have no idea where he gets his energy from"

"You've got your work cut out for you, my boy"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Tugger happily making his own way into the den.

* * *

Misto ran up to Jenny and nearly jumped on her.

"Hey, Jenny" he cried

"Misto, calm down, you'll break something" said Jenny worriedly

"I'm just excited!" he squealed

"How so, my dear?"

"I get to see my fur again!"

"You've seen it when I've been changing your bandages"

"But now I'll be free!"

"Yes, I suppose" she said with a dignified chortle, "come on, let's get you sorted out."

Misto threw his arms up and Jenny set to work with unravelling the strips of gauze from his body. She found it quite a task as Misto was hopping and bouncing around like a kitten.

"Misto, keep still! I can't work if you don't keep still!"

"Hurry!" he said not calming down at all. Jenny just continued as best she could, she was about as far as his bellybutton when Tugger walked in.

"Stand still, sparkles. Let the lady do her job" he said smiling.

"This is taking far too long!" burst the smaller tom, "Stop for a moment." Jenny paused and stared at the him. The little tux clapped his hands together and as quick as a flash the bandages unravelled and fell to the floor. Misto ran his paws over his body and delighted in the feel of his soft fur again.

"How do I look, Tug?" he asked looking at the Maine Coon expectantly

"Like an angel" he said giggling

Misto moved his paws around to his back and felt a few jagged marks on his skin. His expression changed from that off ecstasy to one of confusion. He hadn't known how bad his injuries had been up until this point and was curious to see what they looked like. He saw a piece of mirrored glass propped up across the den and tottered over. He faced his back to the glass and turned his head around as far as he could. He gasped a little at the size and shape of the scars that covered his back and was quiet before Tugger went over to join him.

"I think you look beautiful" said the larger tom with compassion placing his arms around his mate.

"You think I'll be cold where there's no fur?" asked Misto still staring into the mirror.

Jenny chimed in at that point, "Your fur will grow more and probably cover those up, my dear. You don't need to worry."

"Oh", said Misto. "Well that's okay I guess". He turned away and placed his arms around the cat that was holding him. "You really think I'm beautiful?" he asked with a smile. Tugger smiled back wider,

"The most beautiful cat I've ever seen" he said and kissed Misto on the lips.

Jenny smiled at the two of them before beginning to shoo them from her home. They stopped at the door and turned back to her,

"Thank you so much, Jenny, for everything" said Misto hugging her.

"It's quite alright, dear. You're always welcome to my care". The little tom parted from her and looked to his mate,

"Shall we go?" he asked

"I'll be right there" said Tugger as his mate went out the door. He turned back to Jenny with seriousness coupling his happiness.

"Jenny…" he said looking at her, he didn't know where to begin.

"You don't need to say anything" she said looking back with understanding eyes.

"I do, Jenny. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have any reason to be living right now. You didn't just give Misto back his life, you gave me mine. Thank you so much for everything that you've done for us, I'll never forget it." He hugged her tightly trying to express his sincere gratitude, "How can I ever repay you?" he said when they parted.

"I think your not flirting with the kittens anymore is payment enough" she said putting on her motherly tone again, but with a smile of higher understanding.

"Alright" said Tugger laughing, "Shall we go and see what kind of mess that cat has already started causing?"

"Yes, let's" she said taking his paw as he helped her out of the den.

They were greeted by the sight of Misto dancing around in the middle of the junkyard whilst being watched by everyone. The Jellicles laughed and clapped as they watched the same old Mistoffelees now back to normal throwing fireballs up into the night sky and performing magic tricks. They had missed his antics and were glad to see him full of his usual glory again.

"Oh well, now never was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees" said Munk as he moved next to his brother. "I'd ask you how he's feeling but I think I can see" said the silver tabby watching Misto do back-flips and then begin his conjuring turn.

"I'm so glad he's back to normal again, Munk. He gave me quite a scare not long ago."

"He gave us all a scare" replied Munk, "whatever would we do without him?"

"I haven't a clue"

"Shall we sing for him?"

"Well, it's not the ball, but it does seem to call for it, doesn't it?" said Tugger smiling. He jumped up onto the boot of an old, scrapped car baring the license plate TSE 1 and addressed the crowd. His mate stopped as he heard his other half begin the introduction to the song they sung for him at the ball. He felt full of pride as the cats began to sing for him. Tugger began,

"The greatest magician's have something to learn from Mister Mistoffelees conjuring turn…"

As he carried on the other cats began to sing as well and soon everyone was gazing down at him singing his praises. He danced around and his fur shone with the glory they showered him with. As the song finished he jumped up next to his mate and waited for his moment. Tugger beamed at him and announced the final part,

"I give you the Magical, the Marvellous, Mister Mistoffelees!"

Misto pulled him into a kiss and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. The cats back in the junkyard all applauded at the nice little trick Misto pulled but he was gone now and had taken Tugger with him. Tugger opened his eyes to find they were in the park where they had first confessed their love for each other. They began to walk through and eventually came to the tree where they had shared one beautiful moment and then one awful one. They both stared at the spot where the heartbreaking injury had occurred all those weeks ago. The blood had washed away by now in the autumn rain and winter frost began to cover the withering leaves that still hung around the base of the trunk.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep you from harm that night, Misto" said Tugger to his mate.

"It's okay, Tug. You couldn't have seen it coming" he said taking his lover's paw.

"From now on I promise I'll keep you safe. I couldn't bear to go through all that again."

"Feeling a little old, are you Tug?" Misto teased

"Never" Tugger shot back picking up his flailing mate.

"Put me down!" giggled Misto

"Not until I get a kiss!" replied Tugger

"That's extortion!" said Misto and kissed Tugger with almost animal ferocity. They'd kissed a great deal since Misto had awoken but every time was just as special as the first.

"Shall we carry on?" said Tugger as he placed his mate back on his paws.

"Sure" said Misto leading his mate away from the tree. They walked through the entire night and as they went snow started to fall around them. Tugger felt resistance as he tried to continue walking and turned around to find Misto staring straight up into the air and marvelling at the falling white flecks. They sparkled as they made contact with his fur before fading away. Misto had that look on his face that Tugger found both deeply moving and cuter than anything he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"Misto?" he called trying to get his tom's attention and trying again when he got no response, "Misto!" The tux snapped out of his wonder and looked at the bigger tom. "Shall we watch the sunrise? It'll be starting soon" he said. Misto smiled and took his mate's paw. He was lead to a park bench and helped up onto the seat by Tugger. The maned tom sat himself next to Misto and pulled him close. They watched the morning sky illuminate slowly as it always did and felt deeply comforted by each other.

"I really love you, Misto" said Tugger as they watched.

"And I love you, Tug" replied the little tom. After a while he stared up at his mate with a smile. Tugger turned when he felt the tom looking at him and puzzled at the tux's expression,

"What is it, Sparkles?"

"I'm just wondering how I managed to get the Rum Tum Tugger to fall in love with me."

Tugger smiled down, "Well how did I get the Magical Mister Mistoffelees to fall in love with me?"

"We are an unlikely pair, aren't we?" said Misto moving in for another kiss.

"The unlikeliest" said Tugger welcoming his darling mate's lips.

They kissed there in the park, totally in love with each other as the sun peaked it's magical light over the horizon to begin the day. It was the first day of the rest of their lives together and the two young cats couldn't be happier.

**And there it is. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers who have kept me going with this story. I've read lots of yours and I think they're just wonderful. Thanks for reviewing me all the way through, it gives me the motivation to write.**

**I wrote a little offshoot to this one called Cotton Wool. It's a one-shot and deals with Misto's naughty side, and I mean very naughty side. It didn't fit the narrative for this story at all so I left it for another. If you've got a moment I'd love if you could read it but only if you're old enough. **

**Thanks again you bunch of lovelies. Ciao x**

**UPDATE MARCH 2011: I've started a sequel to this story called Love Is No Fairytale. It deals with Tugger and Misto in mated life and everything is perfect until Tugger has an accident. Once that happens their love is severely tested. If you liked this then I'd be honoured if you'd check it out.**


End file.
